Darkness Rising
by Raiyaka
Summary: Buffy was taken from her family, from her home, from her life. Now that her destiny has been fulfilled, she's being sent back. . . Marauder's Era.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter.**

 **SUMMARY** : Buffy was taken from her family, from her home, from her life. Now that her destiny has been fulfilled, she's being sent back. . . Marauder's Era.

 **Prologue**

 _Nottinghamshire, England_

 _Potter Manor_

 _March 12th, 1971_

The hall was quiet in its early morning hours as ten-year-old James Potter made his way to the last door on the right – right across from his own. He carried a large bucket of ice cold water that he struggled with all the way from the kitchen. Stopping in front of the designated door that held an engraving of the name 'Buffy' on the front, he glanced back at the small track of water he's left. He shrugged it off, vowing to get it cleaned up later.

Cautiously, he opened the door and peeked his head in to see his target still fast asleep. He grinned mischievously and picked the bucket back up before slowly entering the room. Pink and purple colored the walls with mahogany wood furniture and all sort of toys were scattered neatly along the dresser, shelves, and floor. He approached the bed where a young girl with angelic blond hair continued to sleep peacefully, unaware of his true intentions. While using all his strength he hefted the bucket higher and swiftly poured the entire contents of water out.

A shriek filled the air as his sister bolted up in bed soaking wet. He burst out laughing, which brought her attention to him with a glare that spoke murder. "JAMES!" she screamed. And he knew it was time to get out of there. He dropped the bucket and ran like his life depended on it. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" And by the sounds of it, it did.

He heard her pursuing him as he reached the stairs and ran down them, taking the last two in a jump. He ran down several hallways and went through the kitchen. "JAMES ANTHONY POTTER, YOU GET BACK HERE!" He only laughed while going through the dining room, then taking a few more turns that took him back to the stairs where their mother and father were coming down.

"What's all the commotion?" their mother, Rosalie questioned.

Their father, Harold grabbed him around the waist as he attempted to run past and lifted him up off the ground while their mother stopped his sister from pursuing him any further.

"Mummy, look what Jamie did," his sister whined, pulling at her soaked nightgown.

"Oh Elizabeth. . ." Rosalie said in what sounded like amusement. "You two fight as must as you get along."

Which was true. With them being twins – James born ten minutes before Buffy – they were naturally close and depended on each other, but on a spin of a hat they could easily be targeting each other for a prank or enacting a form of revenge. It caused the inhabitants of Potter Manor to be constantly on their toes, because no one knew when chaos would ensue.

James stuck his tongue out at Buffy, who returned the action. This caused their father to chuckle and say while placing James back down on his feet, "I think that's enough excitement for this morning. You two can definitely start the day right. Now why don't you both go get dressed for breakfast."

The glare that Buffy was giving him as they made their way back up the stairs only caused James to grin devilishly in retaliation. Although he could particularly see her calculating his demise, which he had to admit did make him a little nervous for what she would come up with to get her revenge. The ice cold water was tame compare to some of the pranks they had pulled on each other. Maybe she might keep that in mind. . .

"And no killing each other," Rosalie called after them. "At least not for the rest of the day. I would like to keep my two favorite children around just a little bit longer."

Buffy broke the glare she was giving him and turned back to their parents. "We're your only children."

Rosalie smiled affectionately. "Go on. Breakfast should be done by the time you get back down."

They proceeded up the stairs and through the several hallways to their rooms stationed on opposite sides of the hall. All the way there they bickered back and forth until he said a joke that had Buffy laughing hard enough she was clutching her sides. That's how they were. One second they argued in a way that it looked like they were about to kill each other, but then in the next second they were laughing together like an argument never took place. Some people – who actually witnessed this event – thought it was bizarre, but it was just them. And James loved it.

James was the first done getting ready for the day, and he waited outside of his sister's room for her. When a couple minutes past, he got impatience and banged his hand on her door, yelling in exasperation, "Come on, Buffy! I'm hungry!" There was no reply, but he could have sworn he heard some grumbling. After another minute past, he was just about to bang again when the door jerked open.

"You do know that it takes girls just a little bit longer to get ready than it does boys, right?" Buffy snapped, "We have to do more than just pull on our clothes."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, I forgot. . . you have to stuff that training bra of yours."

Her mouth dropped open while her face colored a deep shade of red. "I _do not_ stuff anything," she said indignantly, her arms crossing over her chest and looking down at the floor.

"Ah. . . don't worry sis," he said as he threw his arm over her shoulders in hope of lessening the embarrassment he caused her. "I promise I won't tell anyone. Even when we get to Hogwarts my lips will always be sealed."

She opened her mouth in what looked like to argue his continue claim that she stuffed, but seemed to change her mind at the end. "You're a real prat, you know that Jamie."

"But you still love me," he said with a wide grin and a dramatic flutter of his lashes.

She sighed. "Unfortunately. I'm still questioning my sanity on that one." He could see the small smile playing at her lips, which caused him to grin even wider as they made their way down to the informal dining room.

Their parents were already sitting in their respective places; Harold at the head of the table reading the Daily Prophet while Rosalie sat to his left drinking a cup of tea. She smiled once they entered the room. "There you are darlings. What on earth took so long?"

He automatically turned his head to stare at his sister, making it quite clear it was all her fault. She glared right back at him. "What are you looking at? You just don't understand what it takes for girls to get ready," she said as he sat down at the table.

Harold chuckled and put the paper down. "Don't worry, son. You'll understand when you get older not to question a woman about her habits." He paused for a moment as his face morphed into one of contemplation. "Actually. . . you'll learn when you're older not to question a woman at all."

"Harold!" Rosalie yelled with a smile, her hand smacking his arm playfully.

James only stared at his father in confusion, then merely shook his head and sat down at the table next to his sister. He automatically snatched a piece of her syrup-drenched waffle she had on her plate with a fork and shoved the rather large piece in his mouth before she could fight for it back. She looked far more amused than upset when a large glob of syrup slipped down his chin and he made a face at the amount there was.

You'd think he would learn by now not to touch her breakfast, especially with the enormous sweet tooth she had. Once he managed to swallow what he could only describe as a pile of sugar, he said, "Sugar freak."

She laughed. "That's what you get for touching my food." Then she cut off a piece and deliberately made a production of eating it.

He made another disgusted face, which only caused her smile to widen. He cleaned off his chin before grabbing his own food of eggs, bacon, and biscuits.

"So your birthdays are in two weeks. . ." their mother began, "What would you like to do to celebrate?"

Both he and Buffy paused in their eating and looked to each other at the same time with twin smiles. Then they simultaneously turned back to face their parents and chorused, "Attend Puddlemere United vs Holyhead Harpies match."

They didn't really have any friends with their parents being a little over-protective of them. They mainly had each other, which truthfully kept them plenty entertained, and occasionally played with the house elves. The seclusion hadn't made them shy though, they were outgoing and more than willing to engage other children in conversation when they met them.

"See!" Harold exclaimed with a wide grin that was filled with pride. "I told you they would want to see a Quidditch match."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and shook her head with clear affection. "Yes dear, I believe you said that once or twice." Then she directed her next sentence to them. "If that's what you two want to do for your birthdays, then that is what you're going to do. It's not everyday that you turn eleven."

Buffy squealed next to him while he pumped his fist in the air, yelling, "Yes!"

Harold's grin slowly fell with a sigh and a faraway look on his face. "Then they'll be off to Hogwarts in September. . ." Rosalie placed her hand on his arm in a comforting manner.

"No offense Daddy, but I can't wait," Buffy said with tangible enthusiasm.

"Me neither," he agreed with his sister. "It's going to be so great. I just know we are going to be placed in Gryffindor." Looking at Buffy while he said that. Because they had to be in the same house, he wouldn't accept being separated from his sister.

She nodded her head in agreement as Harold said, "That doesn't mean being placed in another house is a bad thing."

"Unless it's Slytherin," Buffy said.

"Even if you're placed in Slytherin," Rosalie said, her voice soft and reassuring, "we will still love you, honey. Nothing will ever change that."

After breakfast they went outside to play with the familiar warning from their mother to stay inside the wards. James had always wonder why though? Why did they have to always stay inside the wards? Was there something dangerous living just beyond them? He was curious and feeling a little adventurous.

He led Buffy away from the manor without telling her where they were going no matter how much she asked. By the time they made it to the edge of wards he could tell his lack of information on their destination had put her in an irritable mood.

"What are we doing out here?" she asked, looking around.

"Ever wonder what's past the wards?"

His question had her head snapping to him, probably understanding where he was going with this. "You know I have," she spoke in a cautious manner.

"Don't you want to find out what's beyond them?" he questioned with a growing, mischievous grin.

Buffy's frown never wavered. "Mummy and Daddy said never to go past the wards." She was worried, he could see that. But the fear just underneath that was strange to see from her.

It wasn't like it would be the first time they would disobey their parents. They disobeyed them quite a bit actually. Although half the time their parents were unaware of it. They stuck together through thick and thin, uncaring of the consequences of their actions, because each knew the other had their backs. Some would consider them wild and at times uncontrollable in that sense, but they trusted each other explicitly and without reason. So he couldn't understand her fear.

"What?" he said in a taunting voice. "You scared?" There was no reason for her to be scared. There was no question about it, he would always keep her safe. From others at least. From himself. . . Well. . . his pranks were mostly harmless.

"No!" she said, her eyes narrowing at the unspoken challenge. She then jerked her head forward, marched past him, and went right through the wards. She turned back and stuck her tongue out at him before continuing on.

He laughed and followed after her through the wards. He slung his arm over her shoulders when he caught up with her. "See, there's nothing scary out here."

"I never said there was," she countered.

They explored the forest beyond the wards for twenty minutes before they came upon a pond. "Oh, wow," Buffy said as she got closer to the edge of the pond and bent down to gaze into the water. "Jamie, there's fish!" she exclaimed, looking back at him with excitement.

He stooped next to her and saw the fish she was talking about through the semi-clear water. It was then she grabbed his arm and pulled, causing him to lose his balance and fall right into the water. The pond was a lot deeper than it looked when he found himself getting submerged for several feet. He guessed he deserved this. Considering he had soaked Buffy that morning.

When he got back to the surface he planned on pulling her in the pond somehow, but she wasn't next to the water anymore. He looked around to try and find a glimpse of her, but she was nowhere in sight. "Buffy!" he called as he swam to the edge and pulled himself out. "Buffy! Where did you go?!" he called and looked around again, wondering where she hid so fast.

"Alright Buffy, ha ha, you got me!" he yelled out, figuring she was getting further revenge. But when she didn't pop out from behind a tree laughing, he felt a rise of worry begin. "Come on, Buffy! Mum and Dad are going to wonder where we are soon!"

Again, there was no sign of his sister.

She would never take it this far. He knew his sister like he knew how to breath, there was a point where enough was enough. And they both knew each others' limits. She would know by his face alone that limit was reached.

"Buffy!" The worry he felt was quickly turning into panic as he began to manually search the area and still not finding her. "Buffy!"

"BUFFY!"


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter One**

 _Somewhere in Scotland_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _January 16th, 1976_

James bolted awake from a slumber that was plagued by that day five years ago. The day he had lost his sister. He would never forget it. Not when it haunted every minute of his life. . .

When he couldn't find his sister he had ran the whole way back to the manor and told his parents. Within ten minutes the entire grounds had been covered with Aurors searching for Buffy. His father's Ministry position of Head Auror ensured his daughter's disappearance had become top priority. It didn't help, though. They never found her or any trace to where she might have been taken.

Buffy's disappearance devastated his parents. He guessed losing a child would devastate anyone really. They just were never the same. His father never gave up looking for her, constantly checking out any possible leads, even when everyone kept telling him that she was gone. His mother – his poor mother – her health declined significantly with her grief, causing her to become sickly. It was only this past year that they've seen any improvement.

Even when he confessed to them in an explosive breakdown that he was the cause of Buffy being beyond the wards, his father and mother never blamed him. But they didn't have to, he blamed himself.

Not once had he ever listened when someone told him it wasn't his fault, because he knew better. It was his fault. If he hadn't pushed for them to explore past the wards then she would still be here. She would've been with him when he started Hogwarts, when he was sorted into Gryffindor, when he had made friends. . . They would've been together like they have been since they were in the womb. They would've never been separated.

And there wouldn't ever have been a possibility that she was. . . that she was dead.

No. . . no one could ever tell him it wasn't his fault, because it was.

James wiped away the tears that fell from thinking about his sister and glanced around the darken room. He was thankful that his roommates were still fast asleep. All three may be his best friends, but it didn't mean he wanted them to be constant witnesses to his emotional weakness. He did have some pride.

After getting himself under a control he's mastered over the years, he got up – unable to stay in bed any longer – and glanced at the mechanical clock at the far end of the room. 5:16 am. He groaned at the early hour. What was he suppose to do until the Great Hall opened for breakfast at 6:30 am? Study? Yeah, right. He looked over at Sirius Black in the bed next to his and smirked. If he was going to suffer from lack of sleep, then he was going to make sure his best mate suffered with him too.

He grabbed his wand off the night table and pointed it at Sirius, whispering, "Aguamenti." A jet of water shot right into Sirius's face, causing him to jerk awake, spluttering and coughing.

"What?" Sirius spoke in confusion as James snickered lowly to avoid waking the others. That drew Sirius's attention to him. "James! Why the blazing – "

"Shhh. . ." James interrupted with a finger over his mouth. "You'll wake the others up," he whispered.

Sirius looked annoyed, but began again in a whisper nonetheless. "Why the blazing did you just try to drown me in my sleep?"

James shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

Nothing more needed to be said for Sirius to know his meaning. Sirius nodded and sat up, rubbing his face tiredly. They were the closest among their small group of friends. Sirius was the first to find out about his sister back in third year during the Christmas holidays. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, his other two best friends, didn't find out until the end of fourth year.

It wasn't like he didn't trust Remus and Peter, especially with Remus having told them his darkest secret of being a werewolf in second year, but it was just always different with Sirius. They have grown to be almost as close as brothers.

Sirius gasped once he turned toward the clock. "Did you not see the ungodly hour it is?" he whispered while facing him again.

He grinned, completely unapologetic. "Why do you think I woke you up? I would have gotten bored all by my lonesome." He got a pillow in the face for that one.

They worked on their yearly end-of-the-year prank down in the common room until Remus came down at 6:51 am. "And here I thought I was imagining things. What are you two doing up so early? I normally have to drag you both out of bed an hour from now."

"I couldn't sleep," James said as he jotted down one final line of ideas for that year's prank. Their planning for the end-of-the-year prank began upon their return from Christmas holidays. "Maybe on our break today Moony, you can look at some of these ideas and see if we can pull them off in our time frame." He smoothly continued on, hopefully quite clear that he didn't want to talk about his sleeping troubles.

Remus apparently got the silent message, because he said, "Our time frame's going to have to be slimmer this year, especially with our O.W.L.s coming up."

James and Sirius had similar grimaces on their faces. "You put a great damper on things, mate," Sirius said while stretching out his limbs. "We have History of Magic today, don't we?" At Remus's nod, Sirius continued with a dreamy smile, "At least I'll be able to sleep then. And if I'm lucky I won't drown."

Remus's brows furrowed in confusion, which had James chuckling as he rolled up their prank plans and got up. He patted Remus's shoulder and said, "I 'Aguamenti' him." That cleared the confusion up and caused an amused smile to form. "Come on, Padfoot, let's get dressed so we can go get some breakfast." Since they were still in their pajamas bottoms and plain t-shirts while Remus was already dressed in his Gryffindor uniform.

"Do I have to?" Sirius whined. "I'm comfy."

James looked over to Remus, who looked back at him. They shared mischievous grins before turning back to Sirius. The latter's eyes flickered between them and quickly became nervous. Before Sirius could react, James drew his wand and said, "Incarcerous." Ropes burst from the tip of his wand and wrapped tightly around Sirius.

Sirius immediately began struggling against the binds. "Oh come on, Prongs! Get these things off me!"

"Wingardium Leviosa," Remus said next, both of them ignoring Sirius's complaints.

"Moony!" Sirius protested as he was lifted into the air and began to float across the common room on his back. Sirius sighed in what sounded like defeat and dropped his head back so he could stare at Remus and him from an upside-down view. "I could have walked, you know. But this works too." He smiled, closed his eyes, and leaned back further. "I don't have to expend the extra energy."

They got to the stairs that led up to the boys' dormitories and Remus purposely let Sirius's head hit the wall. "Ow! Will you watch where you're leading me. I'm fragile."

James snorted while Remus merely said, "Oops."

Sirius suffered from a few more bangs, ensuring he didn't enjoy the ride at all by the time they made it to their room. James and Remus were openly laughing at their friend while Sirius was cursing up a storm, all three uncaring about their remaining friend sleeping in his bed.

Once Sirius was over his bed both James and Remus released their friend, causing him to fall several feet to the bed with what sounded like a very girly yelp. The best part though was that he bounced right off the bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud.

James collapsed to the floor, clutching his sides from the laughter racking through his body. He heard Remus laughing, but he didn't have strength to see if he were still on his feet unlike himself.

"What's going on?" came Peter's tired voice.

"Nothing, Wormtail." he heard Sirius reply over his and Remus's laughter. "Just planning on how I'm going to kill Prongs and Moony."

"Oh, okay."

His laughter slowly died down to a chuckle here and there as Sirius's head appeared from above the side of the bed. "Having fun down there?"

James rolled until he was laying on his back on the hard floor. "Loads," he replied with a cheeky smile.

"I will get you two back for this."

He looked over at Remus, who appeared to have kept himself upright by holding onto one of the post of his four-posted bed, and started to laugh all over again. Remus too began to laugh again. Sirius appeared to fight with himself to keep a straight face, but he soon lost and laughed along with him and Remus.

After another thirty minutes of getting Peter out of bed and the three of them getting dressed while Remus waited, they headed back down to the common room on their route to the Great Hall.

"Lily!" James exclaimed upon seeing the fiery red-head about to exit the portrait hole.

She stopped and turned back to him with a scowl on her face. "What do you want, Potter?"

He gasped in mock shock and placed his hand on his chest. "I'm hurt. I was just going to say, 'good morning'."

"I don't need your pleasantries." She then stalked out of the portrait hole, leaving him deflated at seeing his long time crush walk away once again.

An arm was slung over his shoulder. "Lily!" Sirius mimicked in a much higher pitch. "When are you going to give up on that girl? It's obvious she wants nothing to do with you," he said as they past through the portrait hole.

"When she gets married to someone else." Otherwise he wouldn't give up.

Although, he did have a lot of things going against him. It probably hasn't helped one bit that he had targeted her for the first two years of Hogwarts to test minor pranks on, which resulted in her not approving of any of their pranks that followed. Nor did she like the way they treated Snivellus and the few students who got on the wrong side of them.

But she didn't know. She couldn't possibly understand. There was a reason why he was the way he was – why he lashed out at others through pranks. There was a reason why at times that even he knew he was being cruel, but never stopped. It helped him to forget. Even if it was only for a moment, he forgot the guilt and the despair of losing his sister. It wasn't the healthiest way to deal, but it was the only thing he found that worked.

"And where is your girlfriend of the week, Padfoot?" questioned Remus in his obvious attempt to steer the conversation away from his utter failure in enamoring Lily Evans.

James finally noticed that Sirius's arm has been vacant since they left the tower and they were already halfway to the Great Hall. "Yeah, what's her name again? Sydney?"

"Serena," Sirius corrected.

James rolled his eyes at Remus, like her name really mattered. It was hard to keep up with all their names when Sirius never kept a girlfriend must longer than a week. He did have one for two weeks once, but that was the record.

"We broke up after supper yesterday."

"Didn't you two start going out on Monday?" Remus asked, sounding astonished.

"That's three days," James said, feeling just as astonished as Remus sounded.

Sirius shrugged. "She talked too much." Like that was a perfectly reasonable excuse. "You know that lunch I shared with her on Tuesday. That's all she did. She talked and talked and talked. I purposely didn't say a word to see if she would keep going. . . and she did. She never stopped." Alright, maybe breaking up with her was understandable.

"I could have told you she talked too much." They all turned to Peter when he said that. "I share a class with her and she hardly does anything else but talk."

"What?!" exclaimed Sirius, "You knew and you didn't warn me!"

"Like you would've listened to me anyway," Peter argued, and he says this in a loose term, since Peter rarely disagreed with them on anything. "You would've just claimed I liked her or something."

"Do you?" Sirius perked in interest. "Because you can have her, mate. I definitely don't want her."

Remus swatted Sirius on the back of the head and reprimanded, "She's not some pet you can pass to the next person."

"You sure about that, Moony? Because she surely sounded like a dog with her constant barking."

"You're one to talk about barking, Padfoot," James teased. "If I recall correctly you even like to chase your own tail."

Sirius shoved him, "Oh, shut it." which only caused him to chuckle.

They made it to the Great Hall, where many students had already began to congregate, and went over to the Gryffindor table to eat. James caught sight of Lily sitting by herself further down the table reading a book while she ate as he sat down next to Sirius. Remus and Peter sat across from them that held the view of the Slytherin table. He pulled his eyes away from her only when Sirius manhandled his face forward. That resulted in the hand being smacked away, getting the annoying hint, and began piling food on his plate.

The mail came in twenty minutes later, his copy of the Daily Prophet landing right in his porridge. A snort sounded from Sirius, and he automatically flicked his paper in his direction, causing bits of porridge to splatter on him. He suspected Sirius would have retaliated if he hadn't unfolded the Daily Prophet, revealing the front page story of another attack on a muggle-born's family.

"Another one. . ." he heard Sirius say in a voice filled with disgust before asking louder, "How many does that make now?"

"I believe it's the second one since the school year started." Remus answered, having his own paper in his hands and looking more concerned the longer he read the article.

James couldn't blame Remus, this recent attack was by far the most brutal with the continuous torture of the three victims and the sexual assault of the only woman. The paper stated that there was one survivor upon the arrival of the Aurors, but the man soon died from his injuries. It was clear with the Dark Mark hovering above the household that the perpetrators were non-other than Death Eaters.

Death Eaters. . .

They are a group of witches and wizards who chose to side with a dark wizard named Voldemort. A man who wanted to rid the Wizarding World of muggle-borns and half-bloods. Death Eaters are his followers and believe in his ideals.

James first heard the words 'Death Eaters' from a few Aurors that searched for his sister, but he hadn't known what they meant until he started attending Hogwarts and began hearing students talk about them. He had been ignorant then. He may have been a pure-blood, but his parents had kept him and his sister shielded from the dangers of the world. Ones that would have targeted them because of his father's position in the Ministry.

If he had known there had been a threat as dangerous as the Death Eaters, if he had known there was threat at all, then he would have never even considered passing the protection of the wards. He would have never took that chance. Especially not with his sister's life.

And now he will always question every time he read about an attack by the Death Eaters if they were the ones who took his sister. Then that thought only brought horrors to his mind at what they could have done to her. He never liked thinking to that point, because he always imagined the worst. And that worst was getting more depraved as each attack was reported.

He just prayed each time the name 'Death Eaters' was brought up that they weren't the ones who took Buffy. . .

" _This was never your life._

 _Not really. . ._

 _Somehow you were called as a slayer in a dimension that the slayer line had long since died out of._

 _And you were powerful._

 _So we took you, aged you, sealed your memories and magic, and sent you to another dimension that needed you the most._

 _It was your destiny. . . You were the Chosen One."_

Energy crackled and popped, heating the atmosphere with its intensity as Buffy and Dawn stood on top of the rickety tower. Buffy stared out at the horizon where the sun was just rising. She knew, right then, that it was the end. The portal was open and the barriers between the dimensions were collapsing with each second that ticked by. There wasn't much time left. . .

She turned back to Dawn, and her sister must have seen something in her face, because the next thing her eyes are widening in realization. "Buffy. . . No!"

"Dawnie, I have to," she tried to soothe Dawn. There was no other option. The portal needed the blood to stop for it to close. With Dawn being made out of her, the only way for it to close was for either her or Dawn to jump. And she would die first before she would ever allow her sister to.

Dawn's features crumpled in anguish. "No!" Tears gathering in her eyes.

Buffy gently placed her hands on both sides of Dawn's face. "This is the work I have to do." The tears fell then, and she wiped them away with her thumb. She then leaned in and kissed her sister's cheek.

When she leaned back she shared one more looked with her sister before turning and running to the edge of the platform. She swan-dived off and fell right into the portal.

The pain was excruciating, like a million little needles pricking every part of her body, inside and out. She was going to die. It was a simple fact, but why did she still feel like there was something missing even with the prospect of finally being able to rest.

She could remember that emptiness starting when she became the Slayer. She thought it was because she felt isolated from everyone else. She had no future. She was going to die young and most likely alone. How could anyone understand? But it was in her last seconds that she finally knew the real reason. . .

This was never her home.

Tears slipped from the corner of her eyes as her memories returned of the life she was taken from. Memories of her most previous person – her twin brother. _Jamie. . ._ She would never get to see him again. _I'm so sorry. . ._ Then the darkness overtook her.

" _But you've fulfilled your role and now it's time for you to go home._

 _To the life we stole you from._

 _You've done good, kid. Better than we could have ever hoped for._

 _We own you big._

 _That's why the Powers are going to give you one wish if you ever have the need for it._

 _One wish, that no matter what it is, will be granted._

 _Good luck, kid._

 _You're going to need it._

 _For your hard times are not just going to end here."_

James turned toward the head table when clapping was heard over the increasing volume of the other students talking about the main article from the Daily Prophet. The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood at the podium waiting for the noise to quiet. It was only a moment later when the whole Great Hall settled into silence.

"All of you by now have heard of the latest attack by Voldemort's followers." There were various responses to the monster's name being spoken out loud, but none seemed to have bothered Dumbledore. "This was a heinous crime that was committed –"

A crack of energy flashed across the enchanted ceiling, interrupting whatever Dumbledore was going to say. That was strange, James thought, since the sky was clear otherwise. He turned back to Dumbledore, who – along with the rest of the staff – were still staring at the ceiling.

Smaller flashes had him focusing back on the ceiling also, taking in the strange phenomenon. Then a much larger bolt of energy flashed, causing a deafening thunder of sound to fill the room. It was quickly followed by a continuous series of crackling energy that grew to cover the entire center of the Great Hall.

"What the bleeding hell is that?" Sirius questioned as they shielded their eyes from the blinding light of the building energy.

He didn't believe he had to answer that, since the other should know he had no idea.

"All students are to move immediately to the side walls!" came Dumbledore's amplified voice over the thundering noise. "I say again, all students are to move immediately to the side walls!"

James didn't waste any time in grabbing Sirius's arm and forcing his best friend in following him over the table. They found Remus and Peter easy enough and stood next to them. James looked in the direction of where he thought Lily would be, but he couldn't find her. He cursed, then brought his wand out like many of his fellow students were doing and got in a defensive position.

It went unsaid that the three older years would stand as a line of protection in front of the four younger years. No one knew what was going on. It could be an attack by Death Eaters for all they knew. One couldn't be too sure nowadays.

The crackling energy flashed brightly right before someone dropped out of it, landing with a brutal crash on the Ravenclaw table.

James and all the others around him tensed at the sudden appearance, fully ready for a fight. All the while, the bundle of crackling energy disappeared as dramatically as it appeared, leaving an eerie silence behind as all eyes remained on the unmoving figure.

"Everyone is to remain where they are," Dumbledore said while he, the Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor Minerva McGonagall, and that years Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Carrick Rukin approached the figure with their wands raised.

As they neared, McGonagall gasped, startling a few. "Dear lord, Albus. She's just a young girl." James heard her say.

Dumbledore said something that he couldn't quite hear, but Professor Rukin's response carried. "Is that wise, Albus? She just appeared out of a mystical portal inside of Hogwarts. That takes quite a bit of skill in the Dark Arts and you want to take her to the Infirmary. She could be dangerous."

"And she could not be." Dumbledore, his voice louder and easier to hear. "We won't know until she wakes up. But in order for that to happen she needs to be treated for the injuries she has. So if you would excuse me." Dumbledore turned away from Professor Rukin and proceeded to point his wand at the mysterious girl. She was magically lifted several feet from the table and carefully turned until she was lying on her back.

James breath caught in his throat at the sight of the girl's features. Even after five years and a bit of maturity, he would recognize those features anywhere. Those were the features he grew up with. . . Those were the features he desperately missed and was terrified of never seeing again. . .

Without taking his eyes off her, terribly afraid she might just disappear again, he began to make his way to where the Professors were taking her out of the Great Hall. He heard Sirius call his name, but his urgency to get to her had him running the rest of the way, ignoring everything else around him.

He was stopped though by Professor Rukin before he could get within five feet of her. "Let go of me!" he struggled, "I know who she is!"

That got their attention as all three sets of eyes settled on him. He could feel more on his back, but he hardly paid any attention to those. All that mattered to him right then was right there just out of his reach.

"Mr. Potter. . ." Dumbledore was the one to speak. "How do you know this young lady?"

"She's my sister."


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter Two**

 _Somewhere in Scotland_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _January 16th, 1976_

 _Sister?_ Sirius stared after James as he followed the three Professors out of the Great Hall with the unconscious girl. _Was that girl really his sister?_ He only got a small glimpse of her and he has only seen a picture of James's sister once, so he really couldn't say for sure either way. But if James said she was. . .

"Do you honestly think that's his sister?" Remus asked from beside him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Even if she was, would it be a good thing?" Peter spoke up, "You both heard what Professor Rukin said, it took skill in the Dark Arts to open a portal. Especially inside of Hogwarts."

Sirius glared at Peter, already feeling protective of the girl who held even a small chance of being James's sister. He was that loyal to his best friend. "We don't know anything," he snapped out, making it clear that Peter needed to keep his mouth shut about the matter. And by the way the other squeaked and averted his eyes to the floor he got the hint.

A hand was placed on his shoulder in a calming gesture. "He didn't mean anything by it, Sirius," Remus said, but he wasn't easily calmed when it came to defending his friends. Even when defending her was solely an extension of defending James.

"He better not have," he said without taking his glare off the cowering boy. "If that is James's sister, then he'll do far worse than me for badmouthing her."

"But we don't know. . ." Remus said in his role of trying to calm situations. "Not for sure. So why don't we wait and see what happens?"

Sirius broke the glare he was giving Peter and turned to look at Remus. Sighing, he forced himself to calm down and ran his hand through his hair in a nervous habit. He's always been a bit hot-tempered. His easygoing attitude hid that quite well he thought. Only his three best friends knew how bad he could really get.

He swung his arm over Peter's shoulders, which tensed upon contact. He expected after being their friends for the past five years – mainly him and James, since Remus was a saint compared to them – that Peter would grow some sort of backbone. He had been apparently wrong.

"Sorry, mate," he apologized, and he meant it. He didn't like being at odds with his friends. "Strange morning. Has me a bit on edge." He smiled then and ruffled Peter's hair. "We good?"

"O-Of course," Peter said, returning a small smile and attempting to fix his hair.

"Great! Now lets go see what's going on."

* * *

James not once took his eyes off his sister the entire way to the Infirmary. He had truly believed he would never see her again, even began to think the most horrible thoughts of her dead, but here she was – back and alive. Although, she did have injuries. Bad ones, from what he could tell. However, he had the overwhelming hope to believe she would be fine.

She had to be. . . Fate wouldn't just give her back to him and then take her away just as quick. That would be far too cruel.

Madam Pomfrey sprung to her feet upon their entrance and immediately directed them to a bed to lay Buffy on. "What on earth happened?" she asked while pointing her wand at his sister to begin the examination.

"She quite literally fell upon us," Dumbledore answered.

"A fall it must have been," she said as she quickly moved over to her potions cabinet. "She has two broken ribs and several bruised ones, a broken arm with multiple fractures, and the most serious the internal hemorrhaging pooling in her chest cavity." She came back over to Buffy with her arms filled with a variety of different potions.

That sounded much worse than the bruises and cuts visible on her body and he felt that hope diminish significantly, bringing in the fear he hasn't felt since she first went missing. "Is. . . Is she going to be alright?" He couldn't lose her. Not when he just got her back.

Madam Pomfrey was in the middle of pouring a potion down Buffy's throat when she glanced up at him. "Mister Potter?" She spoke like she just noticed he was there. "Are you injured also?" He shook his head. "Then what are you doing here? Are you friends with this girl?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but Dumbledore beat him to it. "Young Mister Potter claims she is his twin sister."

"Twin sister?" she gasped. "I wasn't aware you had a sister."

"She disappeared five years ago, before he began attending Hogwarts."

"She _is_ my sister," James insisted, glaring with irritability at the Headmaster for making it seem like he was being just a hopeful boy. Buffy was _his_ sister, _his_ twin. No one was going to tell him that the girl laying in the bed before him wasn't her, because every part of him told him she was.

"And how do you know she is?" Dumbledore questioned in his ever present tone of understanding.

It was hard to stay mad at the man when his facial features matched his tone. James turned back to stare at his sister being treated. "I just do." Unable to explain it.

"You just do?" Rukin said incredulously. "Honestly Albus, you can't take his word for it."

Rukin had sounded like he was going to go on one of his tirades, but he quieted quicker than James expected. Probably Dumbledore, since he hadn't taken his eyes off Buffy to notice any different.

"There's a simple solution to this," Dumbledore said, confirming his suspicious of him shutting Rukin up. "A paternity test."

"A paternity test?" McGonagall interjected. "How do you suppose we're going to accomplish that? She's obviously underage. We need a parent's or guardian's permission to perform the spell."

"Then we get permission." That sounded simple. "Mister Potter, how positive are you that she is your sister, Elizabeth?"

That irritability was back in full force at the Headmaster's question. James tilted his head and looked at Dumbledore with the same irritation clearly written on his face and heard in his voice. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you she's my sister for you to believe me." He was being disrespectful, he knew, but he also knew Buffy brought out the worst in him when she was hurt. "You would think I would know my own bloody sister. Not any of you. None of you have ever met her."

McGonagall's lips thinned in her tell-tale sign of readying to reprimand him, but Dumbledore with his knowing eyes and soft smile spoke before she could. "I'll be contacting your father, then. I know you're absolute about her being your sister, however a paternity test still needs to be done to make it official."

James nodded, understanding that others like Rukin won't accept Buffy without the paternity test, and turned back to stare at his sister as Madam Pomfrey continued to treat her. He heard a set of footsteps that he assumed were the Headmaster's walk away, followed by two more sets of the Professors'.

"Is she going to be alright?" he asked again, worry eating away at him.

Madam Pomfrey paused for just a moment to give him a soft smile, and said, "I believe she'll make a full recovery."

He let out a breath he wasn't fully aware he was holding. She would make a full recovery. Even at hearing the news there was still part of him that was gnawing with worry. She may make a full recovery physically, but he had no idea what happened to her during the five years she'd been missing. All he had was his imagination, and that provided him with many horrific scenarios. All of which causing him to wonder about her mental state.

"Oh and Mister Potter. . ." Dumbledore's voice called, breaking him away from his inner turmoil and having him turn to face him standing in front of the exit. "You're excused from your classes." He smiled before exiting the Hospital Wing with McGonagall and Rukin right behind him.

Dumbledore made it sound like he had some sort of intention to leave his sister's side. He snorted. He would have to be dragged away for that to happen.

* * *

The door to the Infirmary opened just as Sirius, Remus, and Peter were coming down the hallway. Upon seeing Dumbledore come out, Sirius sped up his steps. "Professor!" he called, stopping in front of the man. "Is it true? Is she James's sister?"

Dumbledore simply smiled as he continued to pass him while saying, "I believe I have some good news to deliver."

Then it was true. Even someone as eccentric as Dumbledore wouldn't tell James's parents that their missing daughter of five years had been found without him believing it was true. Which could only mean that Elizabeth Potter has returned. A day he knew James has been desperate to come since she disappeared.

Sirius watched Dumbledore walk away in shock. It was hard to believe that after merely hearing about a sister that he'll finally be able to put a person to the very few stories he was told. He barely knew anything about Elizabeth though, or Buffy as James called her. James rarely talked about his twin sister, and no one dared to bring the subject up, but when James did it usually was a very bad day to be around him.

The only reason he knew James even had a sister was because of one Christmas Holiday during third year. It had become tradition for him to spend the last week of the holidays at Potter Manor, since his own family wanted nothing to do with him with his blatant defiance.

He was only going to James's room like he's done many times before, but that time there was an extra door right across from James's that had never been there before. An inscription of 'Buffy' was in the wood, similar to that of 'James' on the opposite door. There was no doubt that he was curious. So he entered the room and saw all the things that would belong to a girl. He wasn't in there for more than a couple minutes before James came barreling in screaming at him to get out.

Not once has he ever seen James react like that. He honestly thought their friendship had ended right then. . .

It was Rosalie who told him to give James time to cool down and then approach him. He gave him three hours. When he did seek him out, he basically found him where he left him. James was slumped on the ground, leaning against the closed door of Buffy's and staring straight in front of him at nothing. He sat down next to his best friend, but before he could say a word James began to talk.

He was told who Buffy was, what happened to her, and the immense guilt James felt. James also explained the Disillusionment Charm he's been using since first year to hide Buffy's bedroom door. He said he hadn't had time to perform the spell before he took off in that direction. Sirius had a sneaking suspicion that if that hadn't happened then it would have took a lot longer to find out about the missing Potter.

Sirius wondered what she was like. Was she anything like James? Would they get along? What was he thinking? He would do everything in his power to get along with her. The consequences of not doing so was losing his friendship with James. He wasn't at all delusional in thinking that James would choose him over his twin sister.

"Are we allowed to go in?" Remus's voice brought him out of his thoughts, redirecting his attention to the two Professors that came out of the Infirmary after Dumbledore.

"Not this time, you three," McGonagall said while Rukin proceeded to walk away. "This is a family matter. Let them have their reunion in private." She walked away then, stopping halfway down the hall before turning back around, saying, "Mister Potter may have a pass on his classes, but I fully expect to see you three in my class this morning. If I don't, I know exactly where to look for you." It wasn't hard to hear the underlying threat there.

"Maybe we should go get our books so we won't be late," Peter said.

Sirius ignored him and what McGonagall said as he sat down and made himself comfortable against the wall. He was going to find out if everything was okay even if he had to wait for a more appropriate time to do it. He glanced up at Remus, who had his eyebrows raised at him in a mixture of exasperation and amusement.

After a moment, Remus sighed in defeat and sat down next to him. "I get more detentions by hanging out with you two."

Sirius clapped him on the back. "Your life would be very dull without us though." As Remus chuckled and murmured a form of an agreement, he said to Peter, "Come on Pete, you probably want to get comfortable. We might be here all day."

Peter fidgeted before he reluctantly sat next to Remus.

Movement had Sirius looking around his friends to see down the hall where Lord Harold Potter was walking at a brisk pace toward them with Dumbledore beside him, appearing to keep up with him easily. Harold passed them and entered the Infirmary while Dumbledore paused a moment to look at them in a way that seemed like he was asking what they were still doing there.

"Isn't this hall just lovely, Professor," Sirius said as he did a quick once over on the hall. "We can't stop admiring it."

A smile appeared on Dumbledore's face as his eyes twinkled and glanced around. "Yes, it is quite lovely." He then entered the Infirmary, leaving them alone to ponder on what was happening inside. . .

* * *

James heard someone enter the Infirmary and only turned away from his sister when the person stopped at the end of Buffy's bed. His father stood there stock-still, eyes wide, and stared at Buffy with obvious shock on his face. He remained like that for a long moment before his face collapsed into pure emotion. He approached her then, his hands cupping her face gently as he leaned his forehead against hers. "My baby girl," he whispered like a blessing, tears falling down his father's cheeks.

Apparently James wasn't the only one who could recognize their own flesh and blood upon sight.

Harold stayed that way, his forehead pressed against hers with his hand running through her hair, until Dumbledore spoke, "Lord Potter. . ."

He glared at the Professor for interrupting his father's moment with his newly found daughter. When his father straightened, he returned his focus to him, seeing the tears that still lingered in eyes that never left Buffy.

"How did you find her?" Harold asked in a constricted tone.

He could only guess how his father was feeling. He had spent the last five years searching endlessly for his daughter and it was someone else who had brought her home. A failure. . . he could gauge from that one simple question. His father felt like a failure. If only he knew he was anything but.

"I didn't," Dumbledore said. "A mystical portal opened in the Great Hall and she fell out of it."

Harold nodded, but his expression only turned more grave when he continued, "Was she checked fully? W-Was there any e-evidence to what her captors might have d-done to her?"

At first he didn't understand what his father was asking, but as the main article of the Daily Prophet entered his mind he knew exactly what he was asking. He jerked his head toward Dumbledore, feeling ready to puke from the reality beginning to set in. It was one thing for it to be all in his head, half believing none of it ever happened, it was completely different though when someone else was trying to confirm his horrific scenarios.

"The only injuries she sustained was from the fall," Dumbledore answered with a deep sincerity in his voice.

Madam Pomfrey was nodding in agreement to Dumbledore's answer from where she had been standing off to the side to give Harold some time with Buffy. "And she will fully heal from them. Also Lord Potter. . . to put your mind at rest. . . there was no indication that she's endured any sort of torture. . . or rape."

James cringed at the word, but a huge weight lifted from his shoulders at the news. She hadn't suffered. . . Tears fell at the relief that flooded his body. His father, on the other hand, broke down completely. He was Head Auror; there was no telling what has been running through his father's mind these past five years. He's seen the worst of what Wizards and Witches can do. But if it resembled anything like his own thoughts, then he's surely been tormenting himself with the uncertainties.

Once Harold got himself under control again, he consented for Madam Pomfrey to take a drop of Buffy's blood and place it on a magical piece of parchment for the paternity test. It was no surprise when the test displayed her parentage as Harold Potter and Rosalie Potter nee Macmillan.

"Would you like me to send the results to the Ministry in your stead, Lord Potter?" Dumbledore asked. "Possibly to your department with an accompanying letter in hopes to reign in the Daily Prophet's wild stories on what occurred in the Great Hall."

Harold nodded as he straightened. "Yes, that would be quite helpful. If you could address the letter to my second in command, Markus Blake, he will know how to handle the Daily Prophet." There was a moment's pause before he spoke again, "I need to get back home and inform Rose. . ."

"You're more than welcome to use my floo at any time," Dumbledore offered.

Before Harold left the side of Buffy's bed he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back, sweetheart," he whispered.

As his father moved away from the bed James saw the look he received and knew what it meant. He nodded in return, having no intention of leaving his sister's side. He would protect his sister from any danger that posed a threat to her. He would not fail again.

* * *

Lily moved down the rapidly crowding hallway, purposely taking the long way to her first class so she would pass the Infirmary where the strange girl was taken. She found herself filled with worry for her because of a ridiculous reason. That girl. . . she was the reason for such an unrecognizable expression to cross James Potter's face. One that was normally filled with arrogance and mocking humor, not profound shock and longing.

His sister. . .

She didn't know much about James, and certainly knew nothing of his personal life, but she was sure she would have heard in passing about him having a sister. Yet, she always assumed and could have sworn she heard once or twice that he was an only child. Apparently that was wrong.

Turning the next corner she came onto the corridor that had the Infirmary. She saw Sirius, Remus and Peter further down the hall, appearing to be sitting right in front of the Infirmary. She stopped next to them and stared at the closed doors.

"Morning Evans," Sirius spoke with a cheerfulness that probably had a smile accompanying it. "My my, not going to reprimand us for not heading to class?"

Instead of answering, she asked, "How is she?"

There was a long pause before Sirius spoke again. "We don't know." His voice far more somber.

"We're not allowed in and James hasn't come out," Remus said. "Lord Potter did enter a little while ago though."

Just then the Infirmary doors opened and Lord Potter stepped out, followed by Dumbledore. She's only seen James' parents once last year when they orchestrated a fundraiser for Saint Mungos. His mother had looked so frail then, she now wondered if that was a result from losing a child.

"Oh, hello boys," Lord Potter said like he just noticed they were there. His eyes were red-rimmed from crying and looked all around tired. "And Miss. . ." It sounded like an afterthought as he glanced at her for not even a second before focusing back on the three boys. Sirius and Remus immediately stood upon his appearance, looking far more concerned than she's ever seen either of them before, while Peter remained sitting.

"How is she?" Sirius asked.

Lord Potter smiled. "Madam Pomfrey ensures me she's going to make a full recovery." There was a collective sigh of relief from the boys, and she was a little surprised when none of them asked if they could go in. Or maybe she shouldn't have when Lord Potter continued to speak, "I'm going to go inform Rose now. This should bring her spirits up to finally see her daughter again."

A family matter. . . she guessed even the Marauders had some respect. Although at times it was hard to imagine.

Lord Potter left then, moving down the hall quickly. Dumbledore smiled at them as he past, following Lord Potter probably back to his office.

"Well at least we know something," Remus said while patting Sirius's shoulder and turning back to sit on the floor next to Peter.

Sirius nodded, a grin wide on his face as he faced Remus. "I can't wait to meet her."

Remus rolled his eyes and settled himself back against the wall. It really looked like they were going to camp out in front of the Infirmary all day with the way Sirius sat back down also and made himself comfortable.

"Are you three really going to sit out here all day?" Lily asked.

Sirius looked up at her with the same innocence he often tried to give to their head of house, Professor McGonagall to get out of trouble. "Yes."

"Professor McGonagall is going to have your heads if you're not in class this morning."

"Oh yes, we already know," Remus said before grimacing. "Down right threatened us actually."

"And our week just wouldn't go right without our lives being threatened at least once," Sirius said cheekily, causing her to glare at him. "Besides Evans, why are you so worried about our well being anyway? I don't believe you like us. Unless you've finally seen how loveable we are." The smile he finished with made her want to wipe it right back off his face.

"Don't flatter yourself Black." Her response only seemed to amuse the boy further. "Your well being is no concern of mine. But this blatant disrespect of the rules –" She cut herself off when she saw at the end of the hall Lady Potter come running toward them with her hands full of her skirts. Lord Potter was next to her, his hand on her lower back as a clear sign of reassurance in case her frail condition caused her to collapse.

The boys' heads turned at the sound of her heels hitting against the stone floor. None of them stood to intercept her as she made her way down the hall and barreled through the doors to the Infirmary. She could understand why when all she could see in the older woman's face was an overwhelming sense of joy and disbelief.

Lily stared at the closed doors and wondered how much was going to change with the appearance of James' sister. She had a feeling though that a lot more was going to change than what she could ever imagine.


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter Three**

 _Somewhere in Scotland_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _January 20th, 1976_

There was no pain. . . was the first impression that passed through Buffy as she drifted closer to consciousness. It's been a long time since she felt no pain. Why was there no pain? Everything was so clouded and jumbled, becoming even more chaotic with every second she came upon waking.

Movement came from her right and a voice spoke something that didn't penetrate the growing chaos. It only caused her hyper-aware instincts to react by grabbing whatever object that was coming near her while her eyes snapped open. A bright light had her blinded and she threw whatever she had in her grip away from her before she jerked into a standing position and threw herself over unseen obstacles in front of her.

Voices sounded behind her as she crashed into a wall and pressed herself into a corner. She tried to make herself small by crouching down and curling her body inward in an attempt to hide from the presences she could sense coming near her.

"Get away from her!" yelled a male voice that sent a sense of calm through her despite the snappish tone. She didn't know how much time past before the voice spoke again in a much softer tone. "Buffy. . ."

Her name. That was her name. No. . . nickname. It was only a nickname. Why was it a nickname? Her memories were too tangled together to straighten out. Who was she?

 _Buffy Summers?_

Is she?

 _Elizabeth Anne Potter, you get down here this instant?!_

Elizabeth. . . that was her name. Elizabeth Potter. Her real name; she was sure. Buffy was only a nickname. Given to her by –

"Buffy. . ." the male voice spoke again, causing her to open her eyes. It took a moment for her vision to adjust enough to see the stone wall before her. "Buffy. . . c-can you hear me?" Her brows furrowed at the desperateness in the voice, causing her to peek through the veil of her blonde hair at the one who spoke.

Black hair and hazel eyes identical to her own stared back at her from behind black-framed glasses. Unshed tears were in his eyes with a look that tore at her gut. His appearance was so much like _him_. . . So much like her Jamie. Her Jamie. . . She was taken from him; she realized. Taken to a life that was lonely and painful. All she wanted was to return to him, even if she didn't remember, there was always a part of her that did.

 _Death is your gift._

Was this her gift? To return to Jamie's side in death?

"A-Am I-I de-dead?" she asked, her words low and raspy.

"What? I didn't –"

"Am I de-dead?" she asked louder, her voice cracking. "Is th-this hea-heaven?"

With her eyes never leaving the male that looked so similar to her Jamie she saw him shake his head from his position on the floor a few feet in front of her. "No! You're not dead!" He crawled a foot closer to her as she fully faced him. "You're home. . . You're home, Buffy."

Home? Where was home? She was so confused, it was starting to make her head hurt. But there was one thing that she was beginning to become certain of. . . and it was the boy now only a foot from her. Her Jamie. . . He had to be. No one else could possibly fill the gaping hole that even through the confusion she could feel was filled. Her most precious person. . . Her twin.

"Ja-Jamie?" she whispered.

"Yes!" he confirmed fervently, tears falling from his eyes. "I'm Jamie, your twin brother."

She launched herself at him before he barely got done speaking, knocking him on his back as she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. Arms encircled her in the next second, bringing her closer to a comfort she hasn't felt in years. It calmed the chaos that swelled in her mind, helping her to focus more on the outside world where her thoughts weren't twisted around two sets of memories.

Her instincts picked up three presences besides her brother, one of which was getting closer by the second. She tensed when the person got a couple feet from them, and Jamie's arms tightened around her as he sat up and sneered, "She doesn't want you near."

"She needs to be examined, Mister Potter," a woman said. "I need to make sure she didn't injure herself."

She pressed herself impossibly closer to her brother to silently convey her answer to the woman. Jamie still understood her, because the next thing he said was, "She doesn't want you to." Then he moved his arms, one behind her back and the other under her legs, and lifted her with him as he stood up.

Since when could he lift her up?

Years. . . It's been years since she's seen him. The image of the well-built teenager she now was being carried by was different than the scrawny ten-year-old who, even with her memories hardly decipherable, could barely lift her off the ground an inch.

The memory was broken abruptly when she realized where Jamie was taking her; over to the two other people she could feel in the room. She tightened her hold on her brother as they neared them, and kept her face burrowed in the crook of his shoulder once they stopped. There was a moment where Jamie tried to put her down, but gave up when she wouldn't let go of him. Instead he sat down and placed her on his lap.

He began to rubbed her back soothingly to probably ease the tension that riddled her body from the other two's closeness.

"Sweetheart. . ." came the almost broken plea from one of the two. A woman. It caused her heart to ache at the sound of it. So familiar. "It's mummy. . ."

A woman lying lifeless on the couch flashed through her mind before it was replaced with a woman with long blonde hair smiling lovingly at her.

She extracted herself from Jamie's shoulder and hesitantly turned to stare at the woman by their – what she now realized – bedside. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a sloppily made bun, her face worn and tired, but her blue eyes sparkled with love as tears fell. Rosalie Potter. . . her mother, her security.

"Mummy. . ."

That single word had her mother sobbing and reaching for her. She didn't recoil from her touch like she thought she would, instead she fell into her open arms, seeking the safety she vaguely remembered being there. She wasn't disappointed; once she was encased in her mother's arms she felt safe for the first time in years. And it was like a switch had been flipped, because all the past loneliness and all the past fear came crashing down on her. Her breath hitched at the impact of it all before she broke down and cried.

The small smile that broke out on James' face at the sight of the two most important women in his life finally reuniting fell the second Buffy began to sob against their mother's chest. Her cries sounded so pained that it caused his fear to reignite on what happened to her to possibly bring them on.

He glanced at his father, who's been standing back to give the two women their time together, and found as much worry showing on his face as he felt.

It would be foolish to think nothing had happened to her, because one doesn't disappear for five years without going through something. There was a scar there, probably several, by the sound of her tears. And he was honestly afraid of finding out how she got them.

By the time Buffy had calmed down Rosalie was seated on the bed also with Buffy curled up against her side while she gently rocked her back and forth. It's been a long time since he's seen a scene similar to this.

It was a week before she disappeared, right after she had a nightmare that woke the whole manor up with a blood-curdling scream. He clearly remembered how terrified he had been for her safety that he hadn't even considered his own. He had immediately jumped out of bed and grabbed his broomstick, even though it wouldn't do much against a wand, before he bolted across the hall to Buffy's room.

Buffy had been crying hysterically about monsters and only their mother could calm her down by doing exactly what she's been doing now.

With her calm, Harold chose that moment to step forward and sit on the bed near her. For the first time Buffy didn't tense upon someone else so close to her. She merely remained lax against their mother, but her eyes watched him, tracking his every moment. Maybe she already realized who he was or maybe she was simply exhausted.

It became apparent that it was the former when Harold reached out to her and ran his hand through her hair without her reacting negatively. He cupped the side of her face and she leaned into his touch, whispering, "Daddy. . ."

A watery smile broke out on the man's face, a few tears leaking from his eyes as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Then he pulled her into his arms and held her close. "My baby girl. . ." he repeated over and over again like a mantra.

After a moment Harold raised his head, his face wet, and stared over at Rosalie, who return it with a smile and tears of her own. There was a moment being shared there as James stared on with a sense of fulfillment. He almost lost all hope that this would ever happen, but here they were all together.

Their family was whole again.

* * *

Remus was so tempted to bang his head against the desk just to block out the grumbling that kept coming from Sirius. Two days ago they were literally levitated away from the Infirmary and all the way to their first class that day. He could say that it was the most embarrassing moment of his life, but with being friends with James and Sirius there were far worse incidents that he would prefer never to remember.

Since then, they've been forbidden to go near the Infirmary until James comes and seeks them out. Sirius did not take that news well. All he's been doing for two days straight was complain about the unfairness of it all. He was known for being the patient one in the Marauders, but Sirius was getting on his last nerve. There was only so long he could listen to his whining before he wanted to strangle the other. So close. . .

He tried to focus on the lesson that Professor Rukin was explaining, since this was his favorite subject Defense Against the Dark Arts, but his mind kept drifting to the subject of Elizabeth Potter. Apparently she was becoming a common obsession among them, not only with Sirius and himself, but also with Peter who had several things to say about her. Nicer things, since one doesn't willingly poke Sirius' hot-temper.

Something troubling was bothering him about her though. The first time he saw her unconscious on the Ravenclaw table his wolf's hackles stood on end, fully threatened. Then when they followed to the Infirmary his wolf never once calmed even with a wall separating them. There was something dangerous about that girl. His instincts never failed. . . not when another predator was near.

A knock from the classroom door had all heads turning as Dumbledore poked his head in and asked, "Sorry for interrupting Carrick, but can I have a word?"

Rukin nodded and told the rest of the class, "Read pages 133 to 137." then walked out of the classroom after Dumbledore.

"Do you think this has anything to do with her?" Sirius asked him.

 _Quite possibly_ , but he didn't get the chance to answer, because Rukin came back in by only a step and ordered, "Class dismissed." before leaving once again.

"It has to have something to do with her," Sirius said, gathering his belongings quickly. "Hurry up and let's go find out."

He repressed a sigh from his friend's anxiousness to get any sort of information on James' sister condition. He didn't argue though, there was no point. When Sirius got something in his head he was like a dog with a bone. He merely gathered his things and followed Sirius with Peter at his side out of the classroom and toward the Infirmary.

* * *

Her father. . . Her protector.

That fact seemed to cement itself in Buffy when she first caught a glimpse of him off to the side while she laid in her mother's arms. Her head was still filled with the mess that was her memories, but they had at least settled, allowing impressions to pass through. And she knew, knew without a shadow of a doubt – just like when she laid eyes on her mother, that she was his little girl.

She was startled when the Infirmary doors opened and two men walked in. She immediately sought comfort back in her mother's arms while her father and brother stood, her father moving to the front of the bed in a defensive manner. The two men stopped in front of her father.

The first thing that popped in her mind when she saw the eldest man was that he greatly resembled Gandalf. Unfortunately that's all her mind provided, she had no idea who Gandalf was. The other man was of the same height with brown hair and a stern gaze.

"Albus, Carrick," Harold greeted stiffly. "I believe I don't have to guess on to why you're both here."

"Poppy informed me she had awaken," Gandalf said pleasantly. "I know it's not the best time, but with the way she arrived there's a few questions that need to be asked."

"It's going to have to wait for another time," Harold said. "She's not quite up to being interrogated." The last word coming out in more of a sneer.

"It's better us than a group of Ministry officials, don't you think?" the younger man said.

A movement from Jamie caught her attention, and she watched as he carefully moved his hand behind his back to grab something at the waistband of his pants. When she could see just part of whatever he brought out she realized it was a pointy stick. A _wand_. It could only mean Jamie felt threatened, which in turn had her feeling threatened.

"Are you threatening me?" Harold asked, drawing her attention back to him and seeing how tense he was.

"Of course not," Gandalf said, giving the other man a glare before sending a quick glance at Jamie and then settling back on her father. "I believe it'll be best just to get it out of way, so then she'll be able to focus on adjusting back into her life."

"I _believe_ I know what's best for my daughter." His words measured and controlled. "And I think you can come to the manor in a few days and speak to her then. _Only you_."

The younger man opened his mouth to speak, but Gandalf lifted his hand and he closed his mouth again. "I apologize if I sounded presumptuous, but you must understand how she reappeared is quite unusual. Although I doubt a few more days will make much of a difference in those questions getting answered." A grandfatherly smile spread across Gandalf's face, which had her father and brother relaxing marginally. "Does that mean the wands can be put away now?"

Jamie looked a little sheepish as he put his wand away, but her father – who she didn't even realize had his wand out – calmly slipped his wand back into his sleeve and said, "It's nothing personal, Albus. I hope you understand."

"I do," Gandalf said with a nod. "You've always been ruthless when it came to your family, Harold. When do you plan on taking her home?"

"As soon as possible."

"Has Poppy examined her yet?"

"No, I have not," a woman with brunette hair tied back in a tight bun said as she came into view. "According to Mister Potter she doesn't want me near her."

"She doesn't," came the annoyed sounding tone of her brother. "She doesn't know you."

"Unfortunately she does need to be examined before she can be discharged," Gandalf said, his words seemingly becoming the okay sign for the woman to approach her.

Buffy pressed herself closer to her mother and let out a pathetic sound she didn't know could come from her mouth. Her mother pulled her impossibly closer and rubbed her back, which actually kept her from completely falling back into her basic instincts and fleeing.

James was about ready to jump over the bed and tackle Madam Pomfrey to the ground to keep her away from Buffy, but before he could his father stepped in front of her path. "You will not take one more step toward my daughter." His menacing tone none too surprising, even with the respect he knew his father held for the school and its staff.

"She suffered serious injuries," Madam Pomfrey tried to argue. "Not to mention the unusual rate she's been healing. She needs to be examined to ensure of her condition."

"The Potter's personal physician will examine her once she's calmer."

Madam Pomfrey's lips puckered with obvious anger, but she remained quiet and abruptly turned to head back to her office.

"Then there's no reason for her to stay here any further," Dumbledore said, looking like the minor confrontation didn't bother him at all. "I'll be by your home in a few days to speak with her. And be assured I will be alone." That didn't seem to go over well with Rukin behind him, but the man obviously knew not to speak his objections then. "As for Mister Potter's classes. . ." he continued on.

His body tensed and fear skyrocketed at the mention of the several months that still remained at Hogwarts for that year. He couldn't, no he wouldn't be separated from his sister. Especially not when he just got her back.

"I thought it would be best if he finished his year at home and returned back on the day of his O.W.L.s. Unless you would like different arrangements Mister Potter?"

"No!" He hastily denied, feeling himself calm at the prospect of staying right next to his sister. "Finishing the year up at home would be great Professor."

"That's good," Dumbledore said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. "I already have it arranged with all your Professors and any work they have will be sent to you by owl. Now I believe that finishes everything." He bowed his head, "It was lovely to see you again Rosalie and under much better circumstances too." He bowed his head again at Harold before leaving.

Harold turned around then and pulled out his wand to transfigure the white bed sheet into a black cloak. "Are you sure you don't want to finish the year here?"

Buffy looked at him in panic, having had relaxed some once Madam Pomfrey was out of sight. "Hey. . ." he began as he leaned across the bed and cupped her face. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay right by your side where I'm suppose to be." The panic left her eyes as she leaned into his touch.

A watery smile came upon his mother as she threaded an arm around him and pulled him and Buffy close. "My babies. . . Both my beautiful babies are back with me."

There was a moment where his mother just held them both before his father said in a fond voice, "Let's go home."

Harold wrapped the black cloak around Buffy's small frame, making sure she was fully covered from possible prying eyes, and lifted her into his arms. James helped his mother stand, and then they made their out of the Infirmary.

Luckily the corridors were plenty much empty as they headed toward the Headmaster's office. The only time they came upon other students were when they turned down the first corridor and his three friends were coming toward them. Sirius, Remus and Peter stopped, and it appeared that Sirius was about to say something until he shook his head to keep him silent. The three instead moved to the side to let them past, their gaze intently on the bundle in his father's arms.

Once they were just about to pass his friends, they turned to him and he offered them a smile to silently tell them everything was alright.

Everything was going to be alright now. His sister was back. . . and for the first time since she disappeared he could breath.


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter Four**

 _Nottinghamshire, England_

 _Potter Manor_

 _January 26th, 1976_

Buffy sat on her bed in Potter Manor and stared ahead at the purple-colored wall. Ever since she returned to the manor a week ago and was showed to her room she's been sitting in there trying to organize her memories. The only time she left was when Gandalf came and questioned her. And since her mind was more straightened out she at least knew that Gandalf was a character from _Lord of the Rings_ , a tale similar to a Wizarding fairytale.

There wasn't much that went on between them, a lot of silence, a few questions, but throughout it all she would swear the old man knew who she was. And not just being Elizabeth Potter, but her darker side. . . her Slayer side. If he did though he never said.

Afterward, she was examined by Morganna Hartley, the Potter's personal physician, and was found in perfect health. Considering her previous condition the physician was surprised. Apparently her healing abilities were still active. Something she couldn't nor wouldn't explain to the physician even if she was suspicious of her rapid healing.

Even with her memories in disarray, slowly rearranging and correcting themselves, she still had the distinct feeling of home all around her.

Home. . .

For years she had thought Sunnydale was her home, yet it never felt like it. Now she was here and she felt truly content in a way that her life in Sunnydale had never been. This was her home. Her real home. A home where she was born and raised for the first ten – almost eleven – years of her life. This was where she belonged. If only she could figure out how to get that life back.

She was still a little disoriented even after a week, but it was becoming less and less. Especially when she was surrounded by her childhood. She let her eyes scan around the room and caught sight of a stuff pig on a self of various stuffed animals. She stood and went over to grab the pig off the self.

"It took me forever to win that thing," came Jamie's voice from behind her in the doorway.

"Twelve tries." Her British accent easily coming through, like she was never an American girl. "It was our first time at a muggle festival, and I saw this pig hanging at one of the games. You were bound and determined to win it for me even if it took you all night."

"Came close." Jamie chuckled as she saw out of the corner of her eye her brother sit on her bed. "Dad almost had to drag me away. But I won it, and you got your Mister Gordo. A name I believe I will always wonder why you chose."

Tears stung her eyes as she looked down at the pink pig in her hands. The all time favorite among the stuffed animals on the self. Jamie had tried so hard to win the pig, and it only made her love the animal that much more because of that effort. Could that be the reason why she had a Mister Gordo in Sunnydale? Did the Powers give her that one small comfort when they took her from her world and stuck her in a strange one to fight for her life on a daily basis?

"I lied, did you know?" she said after a stretch of silence. "To Dumbledore." She turned to look at her brother who was staring back at her in a mixture of curiosity and anxiety. "I know exactly what went on the past five years."

Fear fell like a lead brick in James' stomach at her words. There was nothing that could prepare him to hear what happened to her the past years, especially not when he could see the shadows in her eyes. He could already feel himself getting nauseous just coming up with his own assumptions. Hearing his assumptions in his own head were bad enough, could he really hear the same atrocities come from her mouth? He would have to. He wouldn't turn his back on his sister.

Buffy walked to the bed with Mr. Gordo still in her hands and sat down next to him, folding her leg underneath herself. "You'll think I'm insane."

"No, I won't," he said while placing his hand on top of hers that kept petting the top of Mr. Gordo's head, stalling the movement. "I'll believe whatever you tell me, because I know you wouldn't lie to me. It's how we are."

A watery smile was given as she nodded. She took a deep breath before she went into the tale of what he could only described as a living nightmare. From slayers to vampires, demons and every piece of darkness in between. She was forced to face them. All by herself. To be that dimension's savior and be the sole factor if it was destroyed or not. It made him want to scream.

When she retold how she had died, which activated the next slayer, his magic reacted violently by throwing everything off the shelves in the room. He yanked her into a tight hug, desperate to have her close. He had almost lost her permanently and never knew. It terrified him that her reappearance could have never happened. Even with her current desire for isolation, she had already filled that gaping hole that's been empty. It would kill him if he lost her again.

All she could say was, "It was only for a minute." in a flat, detached voice.

That's all it took though.

Buffy disappeared within a minute.

By the time she was done James was cursing the Powers for making her go through all that. Although he had to admit all that was better than some of the scenarios he had concocted in his head. It still didn't mean he was anymore happy with her previous situation. He was downright furious. They had no right to take her from them – from _him_ and place her in an impossible position because of some destiny.

"I'm still the Slayer," she said, her voice solemn. "I still have my healing abilities. I still have my strength. But I don't want to be the Slayer anymore. I never wanted it. I just want to be a normal teenage girl." Her brows furrowed. "Or as normal as a teenage Witch is."

"No one's saying you can't," he told her. "You don't have to be Buffy the Vampire Slayer. You're Elizabeth Potter. That's all you have to be from now on."

"Really?" Tears silently slid down her cheeks. "But how do I be Elizabeth Potter? I've believed to be Buffy Summers for so long, I don't know how to get my life back."

It hurt to see his sister so distraught. "Why don't you start out small? Tell our parents what you told me and move on from there."

Fear sparked in Buffy's eyes before she bolted up on her feet and began to pace with Mr. Gordo clutched to her chest. Her head was shaking as she said, "No – No, they w-won't understand."

"What won't they understand?" he asked as he stood to stand in front of her. She refused to look at him. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. There was a deep seated fear there he didn't understand. He knew their parents would feel the same as he; furious at what she was put through. "Buffy?"

"The. . . The woman who I believed was my mother took me being the Slayer very badly. The world was ending, and she told me if I walked out the door I should never come back. She got better. But I don't think she ever saw me as her little girl again." Her lip trembled and her voice cracked. "What if they won't love me anymore?"

He pulled her into his arms and refrained from releasing the tears from his own eyes as she cried against him. "That's ridiculous," he said, cursing the Powers again for what his sister had to deal with alone. "Our parents will love you no matter what. They would never, _never_ turn you away."

There was a nod against his chest.

Thirty minutes later, Buffy found herself standing next to her brother outside their parents' bedroom. It was late, past midnight. She nervously tightened her hold on Mr. Gordo still in her arms as she heard one of their parents approach the door and open it. Their dad appeared to have been awake, since their was no lingering sleep on his face. She immediately focused on the floor and stepped closer to Jamie when his gaze lingered on her.

"What are you two still doing up?"

Jamie glanced back at her before he said, "Buffy has something she wants to tell you and mum."

She glanced up to see a silent exchange between Jamie and their father, causing anxiety to shadow Harold's face. Harold stepped back and held the door open for them. When they entered their mother was awake also and sitting up in bed. Rosalie opened her arms for her, and she immediately sought the comfort of her embrace. Harold sat on the other side of the bed while Jamie sat at the end.

Harold brushed some of her hair back behind her ear. "What did you want to tell us, sweetheart?" he asked gently.

Buffy looked to Jamie to answer, but it didn't seem like he would. She guessed it was time to face the world again. At least this was her world, the only place she belonged. She swallowed to moisten her suddenly dry throat and opened her mouth. It took her a few moments before she could say, "I-I lied to Dumbledore."

"Professor Dumbledore, dear," her mother corrected her.

Jamie snorted, causing her to smile momentarily. "Professor Dumbledore, I lied to him."

"Lied to him?" Rosalie said, "About what, honey?"

"About what happened the past five years. I remember every day unlike what I told him."

Her mother's body tensed while her father's features were skillfully blank. He reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder in a soothing manner. "It's alright, Elizabeth, you can tell us."

"Yes, honey," Rosalie said, her hand running along her back. "You can tell us. You're safe. Nothing else will harm you as long as your father and I are here."

For the second time that night Buffy recounted the past five years. The horrors she lived as Buffy Summers; as the Slayer. When she got to the part about her death, Rose clung to her and cried while Harold bolted up and began to pace violently, muttering under his breath. It took a few minutes before she could continue with the rest of her story. She held her breath once she was done.

"My poor baby," Rosalie cried as she rocked her. "How could they put you through all that without us?"

Buffy leaned back and looked up at her mother, not daring to hope. She bit her lip, then asked, "You. . . You still love me?"

Blatant shock crossed Rosalie's features. "Oh Elizabeth. . ."

Her mother didn't get to finish because she was abruptly yanked from her arms and pressed against a hard chest. "There's nothing – I mean nothing that would make us ever stop loving you." She was pushed back and came face to face with her father. His features were contorted in anguish, but there was love clear-as-day in his eyes. He cupped her face. "You're our daughter. Nothing will ever change that. Do you hear me, Elizabeth? We will forever love you."

"That's right," Rosalie said as she encircled her arms around her and kissed her temple. "You'll always be our baby girl. Always."

The tears just wouldn't stop. Buffy couldn't remember the last time she cried so much. After everything she's been through she can finally rest in a life that was rightfully hers with a family that loved her despite what she was.

"See," Jamie said with a nudge to her foot. "I told you."

Through her tears she playfully glared at her brother and threw Mr. Gordo at his head.

"Oh – someone's feeling better. You just threw the mighty pig."

She giggled, feeling a lot better about her place here. She poked Jamie in the side with her big toe. He recoiled, since he was highly ticklish.

"Not fair," he practically whined. "It wouldn't be appropriate to retaliate."

She wiped her face clear of tears and sniffled. "Since when do you wait for an appropriate time?"

Jamie took a moment to contemplate that comment. "Good point." Then he ponced on her, tickling her sides that were just as ticklish as his were.

Squealing, she couldn't control the laughter that burst from her even if she wanted to. She thrashed under his attack until she could barely breath. "I give." she managed to get out, even though she could easily shove him off her. "I give."

"I knew you would surrender," Jamie said as he relented his assault and settled himself next to her and their mother. He made himself comfortable. "I'm exhausted." Exaggeration loud and clear.

Rolling her eyes, Buffy poked him with her toe again. He swatted at the appendage. She ignored it and repeated the action in a different spot while glancing up at her father, who stared at them with adoration. She melted under the look, knowing it was truly real and not strained like the way Joyce use to look at her. But now she had to wonder if maybe deep down Joyce knew she wasn't really her daughter.

The look of adoration quickly filled with worry as Harold went back to pacing.

"Harold?" Rosalie called out to him, causing Jamie to open his eyes that he had closed and stare at their father also.

"No one can ever find out," Harold said out of nowhere.

"Find out about what, dear?"

"About Elizabeth being the Slayer. If the Ministry were to find out, who knows how they would react."

That had Jamie sitting up, a look of worry filling his face. "I didn't think of that," he murmured, his hand blindly seeking out hers and grasping onto it.

Rosalie's hold on her tightened; their reactions causing Buffy to become apprehensive. "Wou-Would they take me away?" Her voice sounding smaller and more scared than she wanted.

"No," Harold said with determination. And if there was one thing she remembered her father being fully determined about, it was protecting his family. "This doesn't leave this family. Do I make myself clear? James, there is no telling this to your friends. They are not to know."

Jamie nodded. "I understand, Dad."

"Enough of this talk." Rosalie said, her voice showing the distress the conversation was giving her. Harold agreed by not speaking any further and sitting back on the bed. "We were going to ask once we thought you were up to it –" Rosalie began while looking down at her and smoothing her hair back. "Would you like to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow? To get out of the Manor for a little bit."

She was very apprehensive about leaving the safety of Potter Manor. The last time she went past the wards she was taken. She sat up and glanced at each member of her family, each one displaying encouragement. She guessed she couldn't stay within its walls forever. "I do need clothes that don't need to be transfigured. Maybe get a haircut?" Her hair was almost to her waist. The same length it was when she was Buffy Summers. She didn't want to be reminded of that life she was forced to live.

"You can do whatever you want for as long as you want," Rosalie reassured her. "Whatever you feel most comfortable with."

Buffy nibbled her lower lip, finally figuring out where to start in getting her life back. "Can I get a wand?"

"A wand?" Harold repeated, his eyebrows raised.

Nervous, she shifted and looked down at the elaborate swirly design of the comforter. "To learn magic. I was suppose to go to Hogwarts to learn, but. . ." She let her sentence trail off. "Maybe if I work hard I can go to Hogwarts next term." She didn't dare look up at the skeptical looks her family were probably wearing. But she wanted to get her life back on track and attending a magic school was like a rite of passage to a witch or wizard. Also, she didn't want to be separated from Jamie when the new year started.

There was a long moment where silence had settled before Rose said, "We could get tutors."

Her head snapped to look at her mother, hope blooming.

"I could help her," Jamie said, causing her to look at him next. "It could help me get prepared for my OWLs." Although she knew that was far from the reason why he was offering, but it was good reason to sway their father.

Then she looked at her father. His features were in stern contemplation, not giving anything away.

"That's five years worth of work to catch up on in only months," he finally said. "Are you sure you want to take that on?"

Her head was nodding vigorously before his question was even done. "Please daddy, I'll work really hard." And she meant it. She may have not been studious at Buffy Summers, but she had the weight of the world on her shoulders then. She didn't have to worry about the world anymore. She could focus on her life.

The sternness in his face softened immediately at her words, a smile spreading wide. "Like I really could ever say 'no' to either of you two."

For the first time since being back, a true smile brightened her face. She launched herself at her father, wrapping her arms around his waist. Her brother did the same, their combined actions throwing their father back and almost causing them all to go over the side of the bed. It didn't faze her or Jamie though as they voiced their appreciation.

"Your OWLs my behind," Harold snorted.

"Harold!" Rose reprimanded.

Harold didn't seem deterred, since he continued. "You just want your sister with you at Hogwarts."

Jamie grinned up at him. "You caught me dad."

"Dear Merlin. . ." Harold sighed, "Hogwarts is doomed."


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter Five**

 _Nottinghamshire, England_

 _Potter Manor_

 _January 27th, 1976_

Water cascaded down James body as he stood in the shower. It was seven o'clock in the morning, which he found far too early with the three o'clock bedtime they had last night. He wasn't complaining though, his sister was venturing out of Potter Manor today. They were going shopping. Something he had always found daunting, but his sister had always loved. He was willing to endure.

And she was getting her wand.

Just a few more steps in having her with him at Hogwarts.

He had been worried when he thought about the next term at Hogwarts. The mere prospect of separating from his sister made him nauseous. Buffy certainly made it easier on him, since his plans had gone as far as smuggling her into Hogwarts within his trunk. Learning five years of magic in eight months was far harder, but a better plan in the long run. He would put in all his effort in making sure she learned enough to get into sixth year.

Blindly grabbing the bottle of shampoo, he squirted a generous about into his hand before lathering up his hair. He began humming a song, but abruptly stopped when glowing pink lather started slithering down his arm. He's been a prankster long enough to know that was never a good sign. He rinsed real quick, and then jumped out of the shower to go to the mirror. After rubbing a thick strip of fog off the glass and getting a good look at himself even without his glasses, he cursed.

"Oh, bloody hell." His hair was neon pink with a horrendous amount of glitter sparkling throughout the strands. Even his eyebrows had fallen victim. He glanced down, dread filling him, and then closed his eyes with a groan when he found that it wasn't just the hair on the top of his head that was affected. There was only one person who dared to strike him in his own home. "BUFFY!"

In nothing but a towel he searched for his sister. When he rounded the entryway to the informal dining room a flash of a camera went off, blinding him momentarily. Once his vision cleared he saw Buffy with a camera in her hands and a smile that appeared to be struggling to keep laughter in. "Pink really suits you Jamie."

Harold, who had been sitting at the head of the table and reading the Daily Prophet, glanced up and spluttered on the sip of coffee he just drank. He coughed, which soon turned into laughter. "Rose!" he called, "You must come and see this!"

James rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, far less annoyed than he looked.

Rose came in and stopped upon seeing him, her eyes wide. She brought her hand up to cover a smile he knew she was trying to hide. "Oh my. . ." Her composure failed as giggles began to slip out.

"Yes, yes, laugh it up." He faced his sister. "When did you learn to do a potion like this?"

"I didn't." The side of her lip lifting into a sly smirk. "But you still stash your prank items in the place."

 _Shite._ That meant he was like that for the next twenty-four hours. And he had to go to Diagon Alley. Then a thought hit him. "I don't have anything with glitter."

"I added it," she said with a bright smile. "I thought it gave it something special."

He wanted to cry – from mild shock or pride he wasn't sure. All he did know was that everything was settling back into how it was suppose to be. Him and Buffy against the big bad world.

"Why don't you go get dressed, dear," Rosalie said as she came close to him and ran her hand through his neon pink hair. She stifled another onset of giggles by pressing her lips tightly together.

Sighing, he dragged himself upstairs to get dressed for the day at Diagon Alley. He was not looking forward to parading himself around with his new look. It wasn't like this was the first time his hair or skin has been changed to a different color, it was actually his fourteenth or fifteenth, but most of those times were within the halls of Hogwarts. It was expected there.

The only exception was when Buffy turned his skin color purple as retaliation to a prank he had done to her. She had gotten the idea after she read the muggle book, _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_. And similar to today, he had to attend a social gathering for all to see.

He got dressed, and as he was pulling on his shirt he remembered he hadn't written to his friends at all since leaving Hogwarts. He went to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment as he sat down. Dipping his quill in his ink pot he began to write a quick letter to ease their – or most likely just Sirius' – minds.

"Who are you writing?" Buffy asked, standing right behind him.

He didn't startle, already have felt her enter and get close to him silently. "My friends at Hogwarts – Sirius, Remus, and Peter. I met them my first year; Sirius on the train and Remus and Peter after sorting. You'll meet them soon. I think you'll like them." He said all that without a pause in his writing. He had little time, since he still had to eat breakfast before leaving.

The only time his writing did stop was when his quill was snatched right out of his hand by his own sister. She then leaned past him and began writing herself on the same parchment.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm saying 'Hi' to your friends."

Suspicious, he said, "Why do I have a feeling that's not all you're writing?" He then leaned to the side in order to see around her arm at what she was writing. "That's not how you spell their names." He snatched the quill back and marked out the spelling she wrote before replacing it with the right spelling. The quill was gone again once he was done. He tried to see what else she was writing, but she moved so she was sitting on his lap, successfully obscuring his view. He stared at the back of her head, partly happy at the normalcy and partly annoyed.

"What was that event we attended that one time when we were seven? It was around Christmas. You saw it while we were in muggle London and wanted to go. Only you ended up crying once you were on the fat man's lap."

Buffy chuckled. "It was Santa Clause. And I'm not the only one who cried."

"Right. . ." Not willing to remember that part. "Well, do I look like Santa Clause to you?"

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Hmm. . . Gain a few more pounds and I believe you might be able to go for the job."

That's it. He went to tickle her, only for her to jump to her feet and out of his reach before he could get his hands on her waist. The parchment was gone from his desk. It was in her hands where she was folding it and putting it in an envelope.

"What did you put in that letter?"

She gave him an innocent look. One he would never fall for. "Nothing."

He went to snatch the letter out of her hand, but she jumped back. Then she bolted out of of the bedroom. He gave chase, unable to catch up to her before she handed the letter off to their family's hawk, Adonis. She's always been fast. He cursed her agility now.

"Fly, Adonis!" she said before he tackled her to the ground.

Crawling halfway up onto the windowsill he stared at the regal hawk in dismay. He had a sinking feeling that the letter contained information about his current discoloration. He wasn't going to hear the end of it, he was sure. He collapsed back to the floor, being mindful not land full force on his sister. He wasn't sure how much more strength she actually had being the Slayer, but he didn't want to take any chances in hurting her.

"So, what did you actually put in that letter?" he asked.

He felt her shrug next to him. "Nothing much. It's the picture I put with the letter that you should be more worried about."

"You didn't!" He jerked upright and stared down at her mischievous grin. She was not jesting. He groaned and fell back down on the floor, flinging his arm over his face.

She giggled at his dramatics. "You had this coming for five years."

He grinned, loving every second of his sister being back with him.

 _Somewhere in Scotland_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _January 27th, 1976_

"He finally writes!" Sirius hollered for the whole Gryffindor table to hear while waving the letter around like a lunatic. He's been anxiously waiting for a letter for the past week just to hear that everything was going alright with James' sister. He knew Buffy's well being was a large factor in how James was doing. If she didn't recover, then who knew what would happened to his best friend.

"Yes Sirius, I don't think Hogsmeade heard you," Remus said with an eye roll.

He ignored Remus as he tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter. " _To my fellow misfits,_ " Sirius began reading out loud. " _I had honestly forgotten about you,_ " His mouth fell open and he looked up at Remus with an exaggerated look of sadness. "He forgot about us." The exaggerated look left and was replaced with understanding as he began reading again. " _but I've been worried about my sister. So, maybe it's to be expected. If you were wondering, she is doing a lot better_ – Of course we were wondering."

"That's good, isn't it?" Peter said. "At least we know she's doing well."

Remus nodded, chewing on a piece of toast. He swallowed before saying, "What else does it say?"

" _We're going_ – Hey! They're going to Diagon Alley today! And she's getting her wand! Isn't that fantastic!" No one had a chance to reply. "Oh – a change of handwriting. Who's this?" The handwriting was elegant like James – mark of a Pure-blood – but more swirly. " _Dear Jamie's friends_ – Jamie? He hates being called Jamie."

"Maybe because that's what his sister had always called him," Remus reasoned.

"You think it's his sister writing?"

Remus eyed him like he was stupid. "Who else would it be?"

That was a good point, Sirius thought as he went back to reading. "She spelled all our names wrong except for Peter's." That had Peter smiling brilliantly, causing him to scowl a little. His and Remus' names had been crossed out and spelled correctly in James' handwriting. The original spelling showing 'Remos' and 'Serious'. "Let's see – _Jamie says we'll formally meet one day, but I wanted to give my greetings and to give you a gift._ "

He looked up at his two friends. "A gift?" They both shrugged and he went back to reading. " _Jamie has told me that you've become legendary pranksters at Hogwarts called the Marauders. With that knowledge I thought you three would appreciate this. Inside the envelope is a picture you should love. Yours truly, Buffy._ "

Remus was the one who grabbed the envelope and looked inside first before bringing out a single picture. Upon looking at it, a snort burst from Remus. Peter leaned over to get a look at the same time that Remus's composure fell and he laughed wholeheartedly. Similar results happened with Peter.

The picture was handed over to Sirius, who upon seeing a towel-clad James with sparkling, neon pink hair and eyebrows roared with laughter. Quite a few heads turned to him, but he didn't care. It was hilarious. "I like her already!" he proclaimed. "That's bloody brilliant!"

"It definitely seems like she's doing well," Remus said once he got himself under control. There was still a large smile on his face though.

Sirius leaned forward, having a brilliant idea. He kept his voice low, so others near them wouldn't hear. "Do you think we could sneak out and catch the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley?" Remus gave him a half exasperated and half amused look. "What?! You're wanting to meet her as much as I am."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Peter said in a meek voice.

He was ignored, since nothing was ever a good idea to him if it involved possibly getting in trouble, which happened to be almost everything they did.

"Will you take no for an answer?" Remus asked, like he had already settled to his fate. For a Prefect, he didn't fight hard. But he never really did. Sometimes he did put up a pathetic excuse for a fight, but he thought the brunette's heart wasn't really in it. No matter how reluctant Remus was to show it, he enjoyed being as much of a troublemaker as him and James.

"Of course not!"

Remus sighed before he grinned. "Then Padfoot, what are we waiting for?"

 _Charing Cross Road, London_

 _The Leaky Cauldron_

 _January 27th, 1976_

Buffy hated flooing. It was smoky, and it was messy, and it was all around unpleasant. Those reasons were reinforced as she stumbled out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. Even her Slayer reflexes didn't keep her from falling on her behind. She didn't feel half as bad when Jamie landed in the same position as she. At least his extra five years of practice didn't make it where he landed on his feet. He would have definitely rubbed that one in.

She pulled herself to her feet first, then gave a helping hand to her brother. They were both sooty and dirty from the travel. She fixed her hair by pulling the long braid back over her shoulder and straightened out her clothes. Jamie was fixing his clothes also, and made an attempt at his hair, but stopped and grimaced when his hand came back covered in sparkles.

His grimace turned to her and morphed into a glare. She innocently faced the fireplace as their parents came next, landing perfectly. She pouted. It had to take a long time to learn that.

"Don't pout, dear," her mother said while taking out her wand and cleaning them up with a simple 'scourgify'. "Flooing will become easier with time."

She really doubted that. But as long as she landed on her feet one day, hopefully soon, then she guessed she could tolerate that form of transportation.

They all headed to the entrance to Diagon Alley, Buffy shrinking closer to her father when stares were directed at her as they past. She may have forced herself into regaining some normalcy at home, loosening further as the morning progressed, but the stares were uncomfortable and caused her to seek the protection her father's presence gave her. She just needed a little more time to feel secure in her life as Elizabeth Potter before she could stand on her own two feet again.

If the stares she received in the Leaking Cauldron were bad, then the ones she was receiving as they entered Diagon Alley and made their way towards Ollivander's Wand Shop were ten times worse. Apparently the Daily Prophet's lack of articles of the lost Potter returning didn't prevent the rest of the Wizarding World from finding out about her like her father had hoped. And her father showed his displeasure by glaring at everyone who had the gall to stare for longer than a moment. Jamie followed his example with a scowl accompanying the glare.

By the time they made it to Ollivander's she was sandwiched between her father and Jamie with their mother on the other side of Jamie. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves once they entered the wand shop. That had been the tensest walk she's ever done. She glanced down at her hands and found them shaking. Damn. . . she cursed as she slipped them in her robes.

"Oh! Lord and Lady Potter!" came an old man's voice, causing Buffy to jump and swirl around at his sudden appearance. She needed to calm down, she was being far too skittish for someone who's faced the worst creatures of darkness and survived. "I believe yours Lord Potter was oak and dragon heartstring. Thirteen inches. Slightly bendy. Good for defense. And yours Lady Potter was maple and unicorn hair. Ten inches. Springy. Perfect for Charm work. What do I owe the pleasure?"

Rose laid her hands on Buffy's shoulders. "Our daughter needs her first wand."

Recognition and amazement crossed the old man's face. "Elizabeth Potter. I expected to see you five years ago when your brother came and got his wand. Mahogany and dragon heartstring. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for Transfiguration."

"Yes, well. . . problems came up."

"Ah. . . I believe that's to be expected with who you are." Buffy and her whole family tensed at the knowledge beneath those words. "But of course, your secret is safe with me. I'm just honored to have met one as yourself in my lifetime. Now to get your wand." A tape measure came soaring through the air to hover in front of her. "Hold your arms out and I'll get you measured."

She glanced over at her brother as she did what she was told. The tape measure zoomed around her, taking various measurements, even going as far as measuring her nose. Once it was done, the old man immediately went and grabbed multiple boxes off the shelves.

"Let's see if I'll get this on the first try," the old man said as he handed over a wand. "Ebony and phoenix feather. Nine inches. Supple. Go ahead, give it a wave."

She did just that, and the whole shelve behind the counter blew up. Eyes wide, she immediately placed the wand back on the counter. "Sorry."

"No worries, dear. It happens all the time." He grabbed the next wand and held it out to her. "Try this one. Birch and unicorn hair. Twelve inches. Reasonably pliant."

She was weary about grabbing the wand, but did and gave it a very small wave. A blaze ignited, catching the whole ceiling on fire.

"Bloody hell," Jamie murmured.

The shop keeper barely flinched, he merely waved his wand and the fire was distinguished. He snatched the wand away before replacing it with another.

The process continued for another forty-five minutes and going through at least twenty-five different wands. The shop was in shambles with all the negative outcomes each wave produced. The old man didn't seem at all bothered by the condition of his shop as he stared at her in contemplation. After a long a moment he disappeared behind another shelve and reappeared with yet another wand box.

She stared at the wand as it was taken out of the box and held out to her like all the previous ones with a large amount of skepticism. With a sigh, she grabbed the wand, wondering what sort of disaster she was going to cause this time. Instead of an explosion or hurricane winds, a wave of heat traveled up her arm and throughout the rest of her body while a pleasant glow came from the wand.

A satisfied smile settled on the man's face. "A match! That my dear is mahogany like your brother's, but with hair of a Grim as its core."

The smile she had at finally getting her first wand dropped at the mention of its core. A Grim was an omen of death, taking the shape of large, black dog as she remembered reading when she was ten.

 _Death is your gift._

She took a glance at her brother and saw a deep frown on his face also. She wondered if he was thinking the same thing – Was death all she was?

"Ten and a half inches." The man continued on, seemingly unaware of their reactions. "Quite pliable. Excellent for defense and Transfiguration. I have a feeling you're going to do great things Miss Potter. It was quite an honor in meeting you."

She offered a half-hearted smile as her father paid the man for her wand and a wand holster. She couldn't wait to get out of there. It was becoming suffocating with the implications behind her wand. And the old man was plain creepy. Those silvery, beady eyes just unnerved her.

When they left the shop she couldn't have been more grateful even if she was being stared at from all sides.

"Why don't we get your hair cut first and then we can go clothes shopping?" Rose said.

"Sure!" she said, her wide smile genuine at the prospect of clothes shopping with her mother while simultaneously annoying her brother and father.

She pushed her worries to the back of her mind as they headed to Magickal Cuts and Dye. She could worry about everything later. She was going to enjoy herself with her family no matter what. Everyone else be damned. Now if only she could build some immunity against those persistent stares.

They were passing an ally when a hand reached out from the shadows and went to grab Jamie's shoulder. Protective instincts had her grabbing the hand and twisting until the offender was flipped onto their back on the ground. A satisfying 'oof' reached her ears with the stranger's landing, causing her brother to twist around with his wand out and pointing it threatening at the stranger.

"SIRIUS!" Jamie yelled in outrage.

Sirius? One of Jamie's friends? Oh. . . that's not good.


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter Six**

 _Charing Cross Road, London_

 _Diagon Alley_

 _January 27th, 1976_

When Sirius first thought of sneaking up on James and his sister he never expected to end up on the ground by a mere slip of a girl. And a hard ground that was. He groaned out in pain and whined, "Owww. . ."

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry!" came a musical voice while he was being hauled to his feet by an angry looking James. "I didn't realize you were one of Jamie's friends!"

He grimaced once he was back on his feet though, his lower back killing him now. His first thought was to buy a pain potion while in Diagon Ally until his vision was filled with the most beautiful girl with golden, blond hair and worried eyes that. . . were identical to James'. He stopped where that train of thought was heading right there. She had to be James' sister, Buffy. He knew better than to cross that line.

"Are you alright?" Buffy went on, "Did I break anything?"

Before he could even open his mouth to respond to her the front of his robes was grabbed and his vision was suddenly filled with a furious James. Even the sparkling, pink hair didn't make a difference with how scary James appeared. "What the bloody hell were you thinking sneaking up on Buffy and I?!"

"James, you watch your language," Rose reprimanded.

James ignored his mother while Sirius grinned sheepishly. "I thought it was a good idea at the time." Although now as he stared at the unusual murderous gleam in James' eyes, which made it more unusual when it was directed at him, he thought otherwise.

"I told him it was a bad idea," came Remus' voice as he and Peter stepped out of the alley. "But as you know he never really listens to anyone but you."

For a long moment, James glared at him, causing Sirius to furrow his brows in confusion. James knew how impulsive he was, hardly ever thinking before he did things, so why was he so upset with his latest stunt?

The answer came to him by a delicate hand being placed on James' shoulder and that same musical voice saying, "Jamie, it's fine. No harm was done. Well, I don't think." Hazel eyes, identical to James', focused on him. "You are alright, right?"

Buffy's voice must have broke whatever James was in, because again before he could say anything, James released him and slung his arm over his shoulders. "Sirius is fine, Buffy. It's not like this was the first fall he's ever endured. Right, Sirius?" The smile James wore spoke of consequences if one did not agree. Thankfully he's seen that smile before during their many impromptus of lying, although this one was a little more stiff and a lot less friendly.

"Right!" Sirius said with a broad smile. "We get in all sorts of situations. I'm Sirius Black, by the way." He greeted with an outstretched hand.

She took his hand, and he was surprised by how strong her grip was. "Yes, I kind of guessed," she said with a smile. "I'm James' sister, Buffy. I'm so sorry about throwing you on the ground. You startled me."

"I will admit it was a new experience, but nothing you should worry yourself about. As James insinuated, I can take a beating." Like the grip on his shoulder that continued to tighten with every second that he talked. Something was definitely bothering James, but he wondered if leaving a bruise was going to solve it.

"And that's Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew," James spoke, pointing to each of them. Then James's focus turned back to him, and he could see the anger simmering in his eyes. He wondered what he did to make James that angry with him. It couldn't have been him sneaking up on them. Could it? James wasn't one to hold a grudge for something so petty, unless their name was Severus Snape. "I'm not sure what they're doing here. . ."

"That's something I would like to know," Harold said. "Aren't you three suppose to be at Hogwarts?"

"We were," Sirius said with his best charming smile. Not like it would work on Harold, the man knew all his tricks. That was evident by the expectant look he was receiving. Like Harold was silently telling him to give it his best shot. "But we received a letter from James this morning informing us of your trip here and thought it would be a great idea to tag along, since we were most concerned with the well-being of your lovely daughter."

He heard a groan that sounded like it came from Remus before Harold spoke in a pleasant tone laced with venom. "My _lovely_ daughter is doing just fine, Sirius. You'd do well not to become overly concern with her."

"Dad!" Buffy yelled in obvious embarrassment.

It took him a second to realize what Harold meant. "No! That's wasn't. . . I'm not. . ." he stammered, unsure for the first time in a long while on what to say. What could he say? Buffy was a beautiful girl. He'd be lying if he wasn't interested in her at least a little bit, but even he had boundaries. She was James' sister – end of story.

"As for you three being here," Harold continued, apparently not caring what he had to say. "I'm going to assume none of the Professors at Hogwarts know. I won't send you back, but I will be informing your Head of House of your location."

That was as good as giving them a detention for the next month. But he wasn't going to complain, not with the look he was receiving from the Lord of the Potter House.

"Yes, sir," they all chorused.

"You make it sound like this is their first time, Harold," Rose said, the small upturn of her lips turning into a full-blown smile. There was such a difference in Rose since the last time he saw her – since Buffy returned. Such liveliness. For awhile it was believed she hadn't much time left, but now it was obvious she had years remaining. "Most of the time you're not giving disciple, but veiled encouragement."

The strict features of the man softened into loving jest. "Not in public, dear," he said as he leaned in close to his wife. "I'm Head Auror, I must keep up appearances." He then kissed her softly.

"Ah. . . aren't they cute?" Buffy said with a smile that lit up her whole face.

"Nauseatingly so," James said, before he grunted from what Sirius could only guess was a kick to the leg.

"Come on, dear," Rose said once her and Harold had separated and she was guiding Buffy away. "Let's get your hair cut and then we'll go clothes shopping. How does that sound?"

"Perfect."

Buffy leaned into Rose as they continued to walk with Harold following by their side. Sirius too thought they would be following behind them, but James had yet to move.

"We'll catch up in a minute," James said, causing Buffy to look back in question along with Rose and Harold. "I just want to talk to the guys for a second. We'll be there by the time you're done. Besides, like I'm going to miss an opportunity to help my dear sister pick out her clothes." The grin James wore was pure devious.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Just remember, I have no intentions on listening to your opinions."

James faked being heartbroken.

"Don't get into any trouble," Rose said. "I know how you four are prone to it."

"At least none that'll bring the Aurors down on you," Harold said.

"Harold! Veiled encouragement!"

Harold merely shrugged, appearing helpless to the situation as they picked up their pace again.

"Be quick," Buffy said over her shoulder while she kept up with Rose and Harold. "It'd be a shame if you missed complaining about the first outfit I pick."

"Don't worry, son, I'll do it in your place."

"Thanks, dad," James said, feeling like his grin was partly painted on his face as he watched his family walk to the Magical Cuts and Dye.

Once they were inside the shop, his grin dropped and he turned to his three best friends. One of them being as close to him as a brother in everything but blood. But he was also the one who had his anger sparked in protective fury. He walked past his friends and into the alley off to the side away from prying eyes, knowing the others would follow. He only went so far, but made sure he could still see the front of the entrance to Magical Cuts and Dyes.

"Is there something bothering you James?" Remus asked, leaning up against the brick wall along with Sirius while Peter stood off to the side. "It's just you've been acting strange since we arrived. We could leave if you want? If you want to spend the day with your family without us intruding."

"It's not that. I only want to make something very clear with you three, especially you Sirius."

"Alright," Sirius said, sounding a little leery. "This wouldn't happen to be the reason I probably have a bruise on my shoulder, would it?"

James nodded. "I want you to know that when it comes to my sister, she's off limits in every way possible. Do I make myself clear?"

Peter immediately agreed with a nod of his head, although James doubted the other even knew what he was getting at. But Peter was the last person he had to worry about. It only took Remus a second for his face to fill with comprehension and say, "Of course."

Sirius, on the other hand, still had his brows furrowed in confusion. "What are you. . ." Then he understood by the raising of his eyebrows. "Not you too! I mean –"

He cut Sirius off by grabbing the front of his robes similar as he did earlier. "I'm not joking, Sirius. You better keep your hands far away from my sister. I won't have Buffy as another notch on your bedpost." His final words came out as a sneer that seemed to have surprised Sirius more than his actions.

"Yeah, mate," Sirius said in a tone that was tinge with hurt. "Yet, I thought you knew me better than to ever do that."

He only felt a small twinge of guilt, but that was ignored by the knowledge of Sirius going through more girlfriends a month than he did socks. "I'm just making sure. Because if it does, you and me are done." There was not a word in that he didn't mean, and by the looks of shock on all three of his friends' faces, they knew he meant them too. "And that goes for you two, too. I'm not going to have any of you taking advantage of her."

Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of his parents and Buffy exiting Magical Cuts and Dye. Her hair was shorter, layered to just above her shoulders with her bangs cut across her forehead. She automatically began scanning the crowd, probably looking for him.

Releasing Sirius, he sighed and went to run his hand through his hair, only to stop right when he touched the stiff strands. He scowled, remembering what happened the last time. Instead he crossed his arms over his chest. "Look guys, you're my best friends. I don't want to lose any of you, but I will always choose my sister first."

"We understand that, James," Remus said, "Trust us, we do."

"Definitely, mate!" Sirius said, a smile broad on his face like he hadn't just been threatened. But that was how Sirius was. He could bounce back from practically any situation. "The only thing we're going to be is three extra brothers who'll help you beat all those admirers off with metal broomsticks."

James snorted, then smiled at the imagery that conjured. He should have known his friends would never try anything with Buffy. He had to make sure though. He wouldn't have been able to relax with his friends around Buffy until he did.

"It looks like our pranks might be taking a different turn next year." Because there wasn't even a sliver of doubt that Buffy wouldn't get into Hogwarts.

They slowly started to make their way through toward his family.

"Oh, yes." Sirius' eyes brightened and his grin turned a little maniacal. "Can you imagine what we can do to the poor blokes who dared to approach Buffy. Ahhh, the ideas."

His own grin held the same excitement and edge of mischievousness. If anyone who was foolish to approach her even knowing she had the Marauders looking after her, then they deserved whatever they got. Hell, they were particularly asking for it.

"Alright, I'm leery," Buffy said as her brother and his friends approached. Jamie and the cutest one called Sirius wore grins that any sane person would quickly back away from. The tall one, Remus was shaking his head, but there was a small smile playing on his lips and the short, plump one, Peter was staring at her brother and Sirius with a little too much admiration, she thought. "What are you guys brewing up?"

"Nothing," Jamie and Sirius said at the same time while their grins widened to scary proportions, which was far more creepy than if they did it by themselves.

"Uh huh. . ." She turned her focus to Remus. "You, the sane one, is the world doomed?"

Remus tensed, his features becoming guarded before relaxing the next second. His body, on the other hand, remained strung tight like he expected an attack. If only he knew she was a little on guard herself with what she could sense he was, but he had been her brother's friend for years and no harms come to him. Plus, she suspected Jamie already knew of his predicament. So if Jamie trusted him, then who was she not to give him a chance too. She just had to wonder, based on his reaction, if he could sense what she was?

"That depends on what they're planning," Remus answered, his polite smile looking forced.

"But Buffy," James whined. "We're only thinking of your well-being."

The innocence James displayed only caused her to be more nervous. "That's what I'm worried about," she said to herself before saying louder, "But scheme all you two want, I'm going shopping."

"Not sure if that was a good idea," she heard Remus say low enough where if she didn't have her heightened hearing she wouldn't have heard him.

She thought the same, but vowed she would worry about that later when they're stunts got too out of hand. She turned to her mother and grabbed onto her arm. "Where are we going first, mum?"

"Well. . ." she began as they began moving down the street with her father on the other side of her and the boys behind them, muttering among themselves. "What about Twilfitt and Tatting's first. I know how you use to love their clothes. We can get most of your wardrobe done there, and then we can head to Madam Malkin's for your robes. And don't think I forgot your liking of muggle clothing either. I thought we could go later this week to muggle London and do a little shopping then."

"Dear Merlin, I nearly forgot the horror you two are when it comes to shopping," Harold said. "Is it too late to escape now?"

"Oh, hush you."

Their small group came up to Twilfitt & Tatting and entered. It's been years since she's been to the shop, but she didn't remember them being this size the last time. "Did they expand?" she asked her mother.

"Yes, about a year after. . ." Rose trailed off, a sadness entering her eyes at the near mention of her disappearance.

"Welcome to Twilfitt and Tatting's," the store clerk greeted, successfully distracting her mother. "Oh, Lady Potter, welcome back. What can I do for you today?" The store clerk was a young woman, maybe in her late twenties, with short dark hair and the same shade of eyes framed in silver glasses.

"You've never met my daughter, Elizabeth," Rose said, causing Buffy to smile in greeting. "She's recently been returned to us and needs a whole new wardrobe."

"That's wonderful, Lady Potter. I've heard the rumors, of course, but I don't pay much attention to rumors, you see. Now where would you like to start?"

"I think we should get the knickers out of the way," Rose suggested without pause, resulting in Buffy's face heating up as she was led to the back of the store. "You boys wait there."

It took twenty minutes to pick out several sets of underwear. She kept with simple pairs, nothing too fancy, since she didn't think she would have anyone to impress anytime soon. She was determined to get into Hogwarts and wanted to focus on her studies. How weird was that? She shook her head, attempting to dislodge the created characteristic of Buffy Summers. Before she was taken, she loved reading about different strands of magic and practicing when they could 'borrow' one of their parents' spare wands.

She was having a hard time trying to find the balance between the two very different lives she's lived – between the two very different personalities. Almost eleven years as Elizabeth Potter and five years as Buffy Summers, but believing twenty years with the created memories. Although those memories were slowly fading, only leaving the five years clear.

There was a decision she had to make. She had to decide on what kind of person she wanted to be. Like Buffy Summers, who only saw things in simple black and white with little room for gray or more like how she use to be; a person who was viciously protective of her family with little care for others.

"Dear. . ."

Her mother's voice startled her, causing her to jerk her head away from the full-length mirror she had been staring at. "Yes."

Worry shadowed Rose's features as she spoke, "I called your name twice." She placed her hands on both sides of her face, looking at her closely. "Are you feeling well? We can postpone this trip for another day."

"I'm fine, mum," she reassured her mother.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said with a nod. "I only spaced out for a moment, that's all."

"If you're sure." She was pulled into a tight hug that she savored every single time. "I merely worry. I just got you back, I don't want to you lose again, my darling."

"You won't lose me, mum." Because she would have to be dragged away kicking and screaming. "Never again."

After another moment, Rose separated them, wearing a watery smile. "Now let's go give your father something to cry over, shall we."

Buffy laughed, "We shall."

That's when the real fun began. Outfit after outfit she paraded out in front of the boys and her father to help her decide. Contrary to what she said earlier, she did want their help. She quickly saw the error of this when Jamie used her trust for him to be honest with her to his advantage by choosing clothes that were completely unflattering. She really should have seen that coming though. Jamie has always put his brotherly duties above everything else. And to him, this was just another form of protecting her.

She put an end to that and stopped listening to him altogether like she should have done to begin with.

His friends were no help at all either. Not that she really expected them to be. Especially since they looked extremely uncomfortable every time she came out in a different outfit and kept shooting nervous glances at Jamie, who seemed to either not have noticed them or was purposely ignoring them. She could tell something happened there, and she would have to guess it happened while she was getting her hair cut. She'll have to ask Jamie about it later.

Her father stayed neutral for most of the time, except for when she came out in a small, tight top that revealed more than her father thought appropriate. "No! Absolutely not!"

"But daddy. . . there's nothing wrong with the shirt." Not really, beside the ultra-low bust line and the amount of bare skin through the lace up in the back.

"No! I will not have my daughter dressing in a washcloth like some tart."

She had to fight to keep the smile off her face. "A washcloth, dad?" That was exaggerating. The shirt was far bigger than a washcloth. It was at least the size of a hand towel.

"I agree with dad," Jamie piped in.

 _Of course you do_ , she thought as she narrowed her eyes at her brother. She went to open her mouth to argue, but was beat by her father.

"No, Elizabeth," Harold said in a no nonsense tone. "I believe I've been quite lenient with some of your choices in clothing, but I will not waver on this. Now get changed, so we can be done before next week." He finished with a sigh, and then sat back in his chair from standing up due to his irateness.

She pouted, but relented. "Fine." It wasn't like it was worth fighting over. It was just a shirt. A very cute shirt, but a shirt nonetheless. She went back to the changing rooms and changed into a different outfit, throwing the shirt in the discard pile and the long skirt she wore with it in the keep pile.

It was another hour before it was deemed she had enough clothes until their trip to muggle London later in the week. They went to lunch next, where she enjoyed the company of Jamie's friends.

She heard, quite animatedly, about several of their pranks during their time at Hogwarts. During that time she found she liked Sirius the best, he was hilarious. Remus – once he relaxed around her – could be just as funny with his own wit and dry humor. She could tell even before that he was the levelheaded one among the group. It was Peter who surprised her. She didn't think he was someone her brother would hang around. He was far too meek and subdued for the three of them. Although there must be something about him that she's yet to have seen, since they've all been friends since first year.

After lunch they went to Madam Malkin's where they spent the next hour getting her fitted for the many robes her mother had commissioned. It was when they exited Madam Malkin's and were heading next door to Flourish & Blott's to begin buying the supplies she would need to begin learning magic that her mother grabbed her father's arm and stopped walking.

"Mum?" she asked, worried at how pale her mother looked. How weak. It appeared her father's hold around her waist was the only thing keeping her upright. "Are you alright?"

Jamie and his friends stopped ahead of them. "Mum?" Jamie sounding just as worried as her as he came to stand by her.

Rosalie offered a smile. "I'm fine, dears. It seems I'm a little worn out is all. Nothing to worry about."

A flash of Joyce dead on the couch filled her mind. That could easily become her mother. Jamie told her that their mother had gotten ill due to her disappearance. How could she have agreed to this trip? It was obvious her mother wasn't up for it.

"We can go home." Really hoping her mother would take the offer. "I don't need to get that other stuff right now."

"Nonsense."

"Mum. . ." Jamie began, but was cut off.

"No," Rosalie insisted. "James, you and your friends can help Elizabeth pick up her other things and show her the rest of the changes in Diagon Alley. Harold and I will be just fine at Florean Fortescue's until you're done."

Buffy opened her mouth to argue, but Harold spoke before she could get anything out. "Elizabeth, James, humor your mother, will you."

She glanced over at Jamie to gauge his reaction. He looked as displeased with the situation as she was, yet he nodded his head nonetheless. She would've kicked Jamie if their mother hadn't been smiling at them in satisfaction. She didn't want to disappointment her even though she was pushing herself unnecessarily. It wasn't like they couldn't mail order her supplies.

"You will watch out for my little girl, won't you boys?" Rosalie said to Jamie's friends as Harold assisted her to one of the outside chairs in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"But not too closely," Harold said over his shoulder.

Buffy rolled her eyes, but kept her eyes on her parents as Harold helped Rosalie settle in one of the chairs. A hand on her shoulder had her removing her eyes from them and redirecting them to Jamie. "Don't worry, mum'll be fine. She held out this long, I doubt she'll give up now that we have you back." He slid his arm across her shoulders. "Now come on, sis, many things to see and do."

"That's right!" Sirius said, punching his fist in the air before letting it fall over Jamie's shoulders and bringing his other arm up to wrap around hers. "Now then Potters, where to first?"

"Well, Buffy needs supplies," Jamie said. "Like potion ingredients, cauldrons, scales, a telescope. . . you know, the usual stuff."

"It sounds like she's going to attend Hogwarts," Remus said.

"Does she even know any magic?" Peter asked, earning two glares and two incredulous stares.

"She's going to learn magic," Jamie bit out, sounding more insulted than she felt. "I'm going to make sure she's adequate at everything we've learned the past five years."

Buffy leaned forward to look at Jamie around Sirius, wondering if her brother forgot that she was standing right there. No, he was doing it on purpose. The prat. "Is that what you're going to do?"

"Damn right, that's what I'm going to do," Jamie said with fierce determination. "You're going to be coming with me to sixth year if it's the last thing I do."

"The last thing _we_ do," Sirius interjected, turning to her. "I'm not sure how you're going to take in hearing this, Buffy, but you have officially become an honorary Marauder. Not only does that include confrontations, multiple detentions and possible expulsion, but it also includes Remus, Peter and I covering your back with James. Some might take this as a great honor while others might think it's their worst nightmare, but the point is we'll be right there helping you get into Hogwarts. Although our help will probably be stalled until summer arrives, since this little excursion will result in many weeks of detention."

"I believe you're onto something Sirius," Buffy said, causing the teenager to brighten even further. "It is going to be my worst nightmare." This resulted in Sirius' expression to fall into an exaggerated pout. Jamie, Remus and Peter laughed at him. "Don't worry, though," she reassured him. "It's one of my best nightmares."

Sirius' smile was radiating on his face again. "I sure hope so. If not, then James is not doing his job."

Jamie snorted, playfully shoving Sirius' arm off his shoulders, which in turn had Sirius taking his arm from around her shoulders. "I'm doing my job just fine. It's the horrendous thought of you three in the picture that makes it a nightmare."

Sirius placed his hand on his chest in a heartbroken manner while turning to Remus and Peter. "Remus, Peter, did you hear that? We're horrendous."

"I heard," Remus said with nod of his head. "But we all know James is just as horrendous as we are. If not more so."

"True true," Sirius said. "And if we're lucky enough Buffy will reach the same level of horrendousness as us. Won't that be great, Buffy?"

"Oh, that would be such an honor," she said dryly, her face flat and not displaying the amusement she felt, before walking ahead of them. She had an idea of where she was going. It wasn't like they hadn't visited Diagon Alley when she was younger. Most of the shops hadn't changed, but there were some she didn't recognize.

"Oh James," Remus said. "Don't forget Lily's birthday is in three days. I doubt you've had time to buy a present yet."

Ignoring Jamie's wide eyed and panic expression, Buffy turned to Remus and asked, "As in Lily Evans?"

"Oh, so you've heard of Lily already," Sirius said like the cat that caught the canary. "That was pretty quick of him."

"I have a suspicion that Jamie's crush on her is widely known."

"If widely means everyone at Hogwarts and the majority of Diagon Alley, then your suspicion is quite right," Sirius' smile only growing wider as Jamie scowled at him.

"Don't forget most of the Ministry knows, since Lord Potter had mention it more than once to his colleagues," Remus said.

"Not to mention –"

"Alright, I think she gets your point!" Jamie cut Sirius off with a huff. "Everyone knows about my fascination with Lily Evans."

"Sounds more like an obsession," she murmured out of the corner of her mouth to the other three.

"You're telling me," Sirius responded back.

Jamie groaned. "What am I going to do? I only have three days and it always takes me forever to pick out a present for her."

"You do this every year?" she asked, a little surprised. "Even though she's not your girlfriend?"

"Yes." His tone sounding dejected. "But we're still friends."

"Does she think so?" At the shakes of the heads from the other three she knew that Lily Evans saw them as anything but friends. But from what she heard from Jamie, of how her disappearance affected his actions in some of the meanest ways, she could understand why Lily wanted nothing to do with them.

Narrowed eyes of hazel turned to her. "You're suppose to be on my side."

"I am," she reassured her brother. "I'm just making sure I'm getting the whole picture. That's all." She grabbed his arm and began steering him toward Apothecary. "Why don't you look for a gift while we're getting my supplies? I'm sure you'll find one by then."

"Don't count on it," Jamie said.

"He's not lying either," Remus said while Sirius nodded his head in agreement. "It usually takes him weeks to decide on the _perfect_ gift."

Well, he didn't have weeks. Only three days. He might want to get to searching. And he did as they went to the different shops to buy her supplies. They even went to a couple of extras shops just for this search. That's where they were currently, in Mystic's Shoppe of Odds and Ends. The shop held all sorts of things. Some of which were quite unique and beautiful. Others she had no idea what they were. If Jamie couldn't find a gift here, then he was out of luck unless some miraculous idea struck him.

She was walking down one of many aisles gazing over the various items that were for sale. She could hear the other boys in another aisle, joking about some kind of item they thought was worth creating some humor over. She stopped suddenly when she saw a doll that looked remarkably like the one she had given Dawn for her fifth birthday. She found it in a shop similar to this one in Los Angeles and knew immediately that Dawn would love it. Her sister had kept it ever since.

The thought of Dawn had the breath knocked out her and an ache to form sharply in her chest. The past week she hasn't had the emotional capacity to think about the ones she left behind in Sunnydale. Her friends she wasn't really worried about, she knew they would survive without her. But Dawn. . . she had no one left. Her little sister was alone for the first time in her life. Who would take care of her now that she was gone?

James glanced down an aisle as he past, looking for his sister. There's a chance he might have found a gift for Lily and he wanted her opinion on it. Down the next one he found her standing halfway down and gazing at something on the shelf. He was just about to call out her name when he caught sight of tears on her face. He moved quickly to her side and cupped her face in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe the tears away. "Buffy, what's wrong? What happened?" The worry easily coming through into his voice.

She met his eyes and asked in a voice that sounded so small, "Can we go home?"

His head was nodding before he said, "Of course, we can." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her protectively against his body. "Come on. . ."

They headed to the front of the store where his friends were joking around until they saw them, then the smiles fell into worried frowns. Sirius was the first to ask, "She alright?" Followed by Remus with, "What happened?"

He just shook his head and said, "You guys might want to head back to Hogwarts, we're heading home. I'll write to you all later." He didn't give them time to respond as he lead Buffy out of the shop and headed in the direction of Florean Fortescue to collect their parents. Once together, and after he ensured their parents that it wasn't a person who had upset her, they went home.


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter Seven**

 _Nottinghamshire, England_

 _Potter Manor_

 _January 27th, 1976_

James walked down the hall towards his room. It's been several hours since they returned home from Diagon Alley and only an hour since the family separated after finding out what had upset Buffy. He had another sister. A little sister. One who may not have been conceived the traditional way, but was magically created from Buffy's blood. Potter's blood. Dawn Alexis was theirs, and she was out of their reach.

And he hated it.

He never met her. He only found out she even existed hours ago, but she was family and he wanted her with them to keep her safe. Especially with all of what Buffy told them. It still sent chills down his spine at the knowledge that Buffy had jumped to save their sister from doing the same and expected to die. If that portal hadn't sent her back to them, then she would've died. And the worse part being, he couldn't even be angry with her reasoning. He would die for his family any day.

Entering his room, he saw Buffy at his dresser fiddling with one of his snitches. She didn't even glance up from the snitch when she said, "You never mentioned one of your friends is a werewolf."

He froze in shock. There's no way Remus would tell Buffy about his 'furry little problem' so soon. That meant she had to have sensed it. "Never really crossed my mind until now." And it hadn't.

"Are you sure you weren't worried I might slay him or something?" she said as she turned to him with feigned amusement.

"Don't be ridiculous." He even felt insulted she would even think that about him. "I've known he's been a werewolf since second year, and I'm so use to knowing that I never thought to mention it."

Her eyes drifted to the floor. "Oh. . ."

He moved to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You know I would never think something like that about you, right Buffy?"

She looked up and smiled. "I'm just being a little paranoid. That maybe you've replaced me with them. It's stupid, really."

"You're jealous," he laughed and threw his arm over her shoulders.

A sharp jab was issued to his side. "Oh, shut it."

Sobering, he leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers. "There's no one that can replace you." He stared into her eyes, hoping she'll see how serious he was. "No one." She nodded, thankfully not contradicting him. Because he would've been willing to argue his case all night. "Good. So, you don't mind Remus being a werewolf?" Still not letting her go.

"Nah. . . I've known a werewolf before."

"Oh?" Surprised.

"Yes, one of my old friends dated one."

 _Old friends._ He didn't like that she had this whole different life he basically knew nothing about. All he knew was what she told him. And it was obvious she was leaving things out. Probably the worst of things. That was hardly comforting, since what he knew was bad enough. If it could get worst, then he could only imagine how. And that was dangerous, because his imagination could go wild.

"If only Remus could see he was worth dating," he said, not dwelling on his worries at the moment. "He has self-esteem issues, but I think we've helped him some."

"Just being friends and not caring about his. . ." She struggled in labeling his problem.

"Furry little problem," he supplied with a smile. "Sirius' idea."

"I believe that," she said. "Anyway, just being there for him can go a long way."

"Yes, that's what I thought too." His smile grew wider, causing Buffy to lean back, weary. "Want to see how we can be there for him even on the full moons?"

"On the full moons? Isn't that dangerous for humans?"

"Yes, for humans." He waved his hand for her not to move as he stepped back, putting some distance between them. "I need space. I take up a lot of room."

She snorted. "I already knew that."

He gave her a half-heated glare before he drew on his magic and shifted into his Animagus form. Buffy's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened almost comically. "You're an Animagus," she said in awe while she walked around his form of a majestic stag.

Once she made a complete circle around him, he shifted back with his grin still spread wide. "It took us three years to accomplish it." He felt proud for his accomplishment, especially with the admiration displaying on his sister's face.

"So, Sirius and Peter are Animagus too?"

He nodded. "Sirius is a Grim and Peter a rat."

"Like the core of my wand?"

He winced, unbelieving that he let slip his mind that the hair of a Grim was the core of her wand. "Yeah. . . I guess." Not willing to think of the possible implications of that coincidence. So moving on. . . "There's a shack in Hogsmeade that Dumbledore arranged for Remus to go every month for his change. It's now called the Shrieking Shack, because now everyone thinks it's haunted. Which is ridiculous. Remus is just not all that quiet. He's calmed down a lot since we've been keeping him company."

Buffy eyed him now with the admiration diluted with suspicion. "Why do I have a feeling that none of you are registered?"

Mischievous leaked into his expression. "Oh – that's a good feeling."

"James Anthony Potter," Uh oh, that's never a good tone. Accompanied with her hands on her hips and he would swear he was in deep trouble. "I order you to teach me how to become an Animagus."

He really should have saw that coming. They were twins for Merlin's sake. Of course, she would want to become an Animagus illegally. "You haven't even started learning magic yet. You can't start with becoming an Animagus without some magical theory in your head first." Buffy lifted a single eyebrow, silently challenging him. "But of course I'll teach you once you've reached second or third year course work."

"Then what are we waiting for?" She took the space between them in two strides and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of his room and into hers where all her supplies were laid out all over the floor. "Let's get the dull stuff over with, so we can get to the fun."

He rolled his eyes. "I have such a demanding sister."

 _Somewhere in Scotland_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _January 27th, 1976_

At eleven o'clock Sirius, Remus and Peter could be found in a corridor on the sixth floor scrubbing the floors manually with hand brushes. All three were soaked to the bone from flinging soapy water at each other between scrubbing for the past four hours.

Remus sighed and sat back, pushing his wet hair back to avoid getting soap in his eyes _again_. A chilly wind blew through the hall, sending a shiver through his body. He was freezing in the drafty hallway. The water fight hadn't been one of their best ideas in the middle of winter.

"Oh, it was worth it," Sirius argued, even though he hadn't said a word.

Yet, Sirius had a reason to be defensive, since his guess of only getting a months worth of detention for their excursion had been a poor estimation of the length they actually received. Instead of that month, they had detention every night for the rest of the year. Professor McGonagall had been furious when they returned. With all the things they've put her through, she's never been that angry before.

"Did I say otherwise?"

"No. . ." Sirius glared up at him, but the look was lost with how he resembled more like a drowned dog. "but I know you were thinking it."

"Actually I was thinking how angry Professor McGonagall was."

Sirius snickered. "I've never seen her so ruffled. I feel kind of proud."

Remus rolled his eyes. "You would. But you do know what this means, right?" When he received two sets of confused expressions, he continued, "When James' and Buffy's birthday comes around there is no way Professor McGonagall will let us go."

For one whole second nothing changed on Sirius' face, and then it crumbled like someone just died. "You're right."

"Don't make it sound so tragic."

"We've never missed each others' birthdays since we started Hogwarts," Sirius whined. "And with this being Buffy's first birthday since being back it was suppose to be something extraordinary." Sirius fell silent until his eyes narrowed and his face morphed into one of contemplation. Then his eyes zeroed in on Remus. "Do you think we'll be able to sneak out again? You think McGonagall will expect it?"

Remus stared at Sirius incredulously. "What do you think, Padfoot? Professor McGonagall will be watching us like a hawk. Especially the closer it comes to James' and Buffy's birthday."

That didn't seem to affect Sirius one bit with how he shrugged carelessly and went back to scrubbing the floor. "We'll think of something." Like the decision has been settled and they were going to see the Potter twins one way or another on their birthday.

Remus looked to Peter, who turned and looked back to him, and tilted his head to silently tell the shorter boy to just go with it. There was no point in trying to change Sirius' mind when it was already made up. He was like his Animagus form with a bone. The only person who's ever changed his mind was James, and he wasn't there to talk some sense in the other. That is, if he would. Sometimes it was scary how alike those two were.

Water hit his face, causing him to jerked from the coldness. The culprit being, of course, Sirius who he believed purposely dunked and flung his brush around wildly with the sole intention of getting Peter and himself wet. The mature thing to do would be to tell Sirius to stop, but never once has he ever called himself mature. Everyone else did. So he dunked his brush in his own bucket of water and flicked it at Sirius.

"Don't start this again," Peter pleaded.

That plead was blatantly ignored when Sirius picked up his whole bucket and threw the entire contents of water at them both. Remus spluttered in shock, which really he shouldn't be, while Peter coughed and split some water out of his mouth. Sirius, on the other hand, filled the hall with his laughter. That ended once Remus grabbed his own bucket and threw the water within at Sirius' face. He must have gotten a mouthful like Peter because he began coughing and splitting water on the floor.

"That's it," Sirius said with a glare at him. "it's war."

He smirked, "Bring it."

They received another week's worth of detention for the flood they caused in the corridor. To begin at the start of next term.

 _Nottinghamshire, England_

 _Potter Manor_

 _January 30th, 1976_

Buffy stumbled and almost fell face-first on the floor when her foot got stuck in her pajamas' pants. She was running late. She stayed up till one in the morning practicing a spell each in Transfiguration and Charms Jamie had taught her the previous day until she had them right. Her official tutor didn't come until the first of February, but she was determined to get an early start.

With being home-schooled temporarily, the tracking charm on her wand had been lifted until she got accepted to Hogwarts. In which the charm would be placed back on her wand until her seventeenth birthday. The same deal had been given to Jamie, but his charm would be placed back on when he returned to Hogwarts next term no matter if she got accepted or not.

She got herself changed into a pair of gray slacks and white blouse. She snatched a colorful package with a card taped to the front from her desk before running out of her bedroom and right into the one across from hers. When she found it empty she ran all the way to the informal dining room.

"Did you already send him off?" she asked upon entering and seeing Jamie sitting at the table with a plate of sausage, eggs and a biscuit in front of him.

With his mouth full Jamie only shook his head and pointed to the windowsill where Adonis was perched with another colorful wrapped package, but larger than her own. "I knew you were sending a present also, so I had him wait," Jamie said once he had swallowed. "Aren't I an awesome brother?" His smile wide in arrogance.

She rolled her eyes, and not for the first time wondered where all the arrogance came from. She walked to the windowsill and tied her present to Jamie's before handing them over to Adonis. The hawk then took flight out the open window.

"Morning, sweetheart," her mother said as she entered from the kitchen and approached her, leaning in and pressing her lips to her forehead. "Did you sleep well? You slept awfully late."

"I already told you, mum," Jamie said from his spot with fork in hand and waving the utensil at them. "We were up late practicing magic."

"And yet you were up at the usual time."

Buffy smiled at the pink dusting her brother's cheeks. "I have practice," he lied, but in truth he fell asleep around midnight. She had used her newly learned Charms spell 'Wingardium Leviosa' to levitate her brother to his own bed. He was lucky he hadn't been dropped through the process. Although she had contemplated on releasing the spell on purpose, in revenge on falling asleep during his job of teaching her magic, but refrained. He already had too many head injuries anyway.

"We were actually practicing magic, mum," she reassured her mother. Or more likely she was reassuring her that they weren't covering each others' backs in some sordid plan they were concocting. "We're saving the planning of taking over Hogwarts until I get the lay of the land."

"Oh, thank Merlin." Rosalie went and sat in her chair at the table. A cup of coffee appeared before her and she grabbed the delicate handle, bringing the cup to her lips. "That gives me a few more months to believe my children are sweet and innocent," she said before taking a sip of her coffee.

Buffy sat in her chair besides Jamie and loaded her plate with waffles as she said, "You had days where you believed that? That's nice."

Rosalie only smiled.

She glanced over at Jamie when he was unusually quiet in a conversation where he would normally comment enthusiastically. He appeared lost in severe concentration. "If you're not careful, you're going to hurt yourself."

"Just wondering why mum believed you when you told her and not me." There was a slight pout to his voice, but she could tell he wasn't offended in the slightest. He faced their mother. "What have I've ever done to deserve such suspicion?"

"I doubt you really want me to answer that, dear." And if there were even more stories to the ones Jamie has shared with her then the suspicion was well deserved. Not to mention the schemes they got up to when they were younger. "Besides your sister has always been the most honest between the two of you."

His brows furrowed as he turned and stared at her while she stared back at him with the same wonderment. "Since when?" A mock look of horror crossed his face. "Have you sold me out before?"

"You and I both know that I'll die before selling any of my family out." She meant it to be light and go with the jesting between them, but by the way both her mother's and brother's faces fell they had to be thinking how true her comment was. "So, where's dad?" she asked in hopes of changing the subject.

Rosalie cleared her throat and said, "He had to go into work early. Something came up."

Something dark past over Jamie's face before it was gone and a smile replaced it. "Then we'll just have to show him all the progress Buffy's made when he gets home."

There was something they weren't telling her. Something serious if they were keeping it from her. That was alright though, she would find out in the end. They couldn't keep it from her forever. And she had moments when she could be patient.

 _Somewhere in Scotland_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _January 30th, 1976_

Lily Evans sat at her usual spot at the Gryffindor table, laughing with Alice Brennan when she set the candle in her cupcake sparking like a firecracker. Today was her birthday. She received the standard pleasantries from her dormmates, a boisterous announcement from Sirius and quieter birthday wishes from Remus and Peter (which she was surprised since James wasn't there to encourage them), and then upon her arrival to breakfast a birthday cupcake and a book of beauty spells from her closest friend Alice.

"I'm going to miss you," Lily said, envisioning her next two years at Hogwarts being lonely with her friend graduating that year. She wasn't close to any of the other girls besides Alice.

"You'll be fine, Lily," Alice said. "It's only two more years. And besides, you'll probably make another friend and forget all about me."

She wanted to snort in amusement. The only time the other girls wanted to speak to her was when they wanted to ask about schoolwork. Otherwise they pretended she wasn't there. She wasn't naïve enough not realize that some of the scorn was because of her muggleborn status. But most was because of the attention she received from the Potter heir.

"I seriously doubt that."

Just then owls hooted from up above, indicating the morning mail had arrived. She looked up, expecting something from her parents. A tawny owl came soaring down and dropping her present from her parents next to her juice, knocking it over. She quickly vanished the mesh while the owl freely took a piece of bacon and flew off. What she wasn't expecting was a familiar black hawk to land nearly on her plate with two colorful presents tied to his legs.

The Marauder's eyes were on her. "Hey, look!" Sirius said, gaining the attention of the whole table. "He did find something." Sirius threw some eggs at Remus. "I told you he would."

Then she remembered why the hawk seemed so familiar. She's seen the animal deliver mail to James.

"Oh, is that from your lover-boy?" Alice teased, causing several girls within earshot to glare at her, knowing exactly who Alice was talking about.

Her face heated against her will as she quickly untied the packages and shoved them in her bag. "No. Why would he send me something? He's not even here." She glanced back at the hawk, who seemed to be waiting for her to offer him some food and water unlike the school owls. "Oh, sorry." She handed him some bacon, and then transfigured her spoon into a small bowl and filled it with water. The hawk ate and drank before flying off.

"You and I both know who's hawk that was," Alice said with a coy smile. "And I doubt it matters where James Potter is. He'll find someway to celebrate the day you were born."

The burn in her face intensified. "I'm going to class." She stood as Alice laughed. She was about to head out of the Great Hall when she remembered about her untouched cupcake. She turned back and snatched the cupcake off the table, causing Alice to laugh further as she left.

It wasn't until bedtime before she got to her presents again. She sat on her bed with her curtains closed to keep the other girls from being nosy. Three presents sat before her; the large one from her parents and the two small ones from James.

She pulled the one from her parents close to her first. She pulled the card off the package to read first before opening it. She received a nice dress from her mother, probably a discreet urging to get herself a boyfriend, and batch of homemade cookies. She snorted as the final item she brought out was a bottle of mace. There was no doubt it was from her father in his way to counteract mother's hints. She thought after the first bottle she received two years ago she had convinced her father that her wand would be far more effective. Obviously not.

She shook her head in amusement as she focused on the two presents from James. Two presents? With two cards? She picked up the smaller one and pulled off the card. Opening it, she read:

 _Happy Birthday!_

 _You don't know me, but I've heard a lot about you from Jamie and thought it'd only be proper to send a birthday present. I didn't really know what to get you, since I only have what Jamie's said to go by, but I hope you enjoy what I've gotten you._

 _James' sister, Buffy_

To say she was surprised would be an understatement. Why would James' sister send her a birthday present? She had no reason to send her one, except maybe James had pushed her into it.

She opened the present and found two books inside. Her jaw dropped at finding the books were the rarest books of her favorite subjects, Charms and Potions. The Depth of Enchantments wasn't as rare as the Venenum Fieri. No one has seen a copy of this book for over two decades. A vindictive urge had her wanting to read this book in Potions class where Severus would see. Then Severus and most likely several other Slytherins would wonder where a muggleborn like her got such a rare book when they would think that only a proper Wizardry family should have it.

Very tempting. . . she would have to think on it more later.

Carefully placing the books back on her bed, she promised herself she would write Buffy a thank you letter. And maybe question her if she realized the value of the books she gave her. Although, Alice might have been right this morning. She might actually make another friend.

She grabbed the next present that had to be from James and flipped open the card without taking it off the box. There was nothing else besides her name and James' in the 'To' and 'From' sections. That surprised her, since last year he wrote on both sides of the card on why they would make the perfect couple. It made her suspicious. If he had fallen back into their first two years of Hogwarts, then she would kill him the next time she saw him.

With wary hands, she opened the box and peered inside. All she could see was red tissue paper. She breathed a sigh of relief when nothing strange happened. She hates to admit that she would've felt betrayed if it had. Pushing the tissue paper aside she gasped at the beautiful crystal flower that laid inside.

As careful as she could she picked up the flower from the box. Her breath stuttered in her chest.

It was of a lily.


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter Eight**

 _Nottinghamshire, England_

 _Potter Manor_

 _February 2nd, 1976_

"Dad hasn't been back in three days," Buffy said once her tutor, a stout and energetic man named Robert Wilkins, walked out of the library where she's been having her lessons the past two days.

James shrugged without taking his eyes from the book he read. "He's Head Auror. He's a busy man."

She eyed a book on the pile she was required to read as a house-elf popped into the room with a tray of food. "Espy brings lunch for young Master and Mistress."

"Thanks, Espy," James said.

"Yes, Espy," She smiled kindly at the elf. "Thank you."

Espy bowed and popped out. It was then she grabbed the top book and threw it at her brother with remarkable aim. She couldn't do it with Espy in the room, because the elf would immediately go get their mother before the fight could escalate to destructive levels. The book hit him in the shoulder, causing him to yelp and drop the book he used to ignore her with.

"Bloody hell, Buffy!" James yelled while jumping up to his feet. "You threw a book at me!"

"Be lucky I didn't use my full strength." She crossed her arms over her chest, frowning. "You'd be unconscious now, and then what use would you be?"

He looked at her, eyes filled with caution. "Did I do something to make you angry?"

"Oh, besides lying to me?" Surprise crossed his face. "Since when did we start lying to each other?"

"I don't –"

" _Don't_ lie to me," she snapped at him. "Why hasn't dad come home?"

Realization and then resignation filtered over his features. "We were only trying to protect you." A bitter smile formed. "But I guess that's what our parents were trying to do when we were younger."

Fear lodged in her throat. "Has something happened to dad?"

She breathed again when he shook his head. "I didn't lie to you about dad being gone because of his duties as Head Auror. I just didn't mention the reason why he's working so much."

"Alright, why is he working so hard? What would keep him at the Ministry for days at a time? What are you and mom trying to keep from me? What the bloody hell is going on?" When Jamie still hesitated, she urged, "Jamie?"

"A war is starting, Buffy. A war that the Death Eaters and their leader Lord Voldemort are behind."

A war? Of course, nothing ever comes easy for her. She couldn't just be returned to her family and live happily-ever-after. It never works that way. Why does there always have to be a catch? And by people with stupid names at that. "Death Eaters? Lord Voldlynort? What kind of names are those anyway?"

Jamie cringed. "Voldemort," he corrected her. "And he's the one causing the Auror department and even the rest of the Ministry to spread thin."

"Does the Ministry fear this Voldemort?"

"Everyone fears him."

"Even you?"

Jamie stared at her for a long moment before he said, "Especially me." He ran his hand through his messy hair and turned away from her. When he turned back, he spoke again, "Once I heard about him and his Death Eaters and knew what they were capable of I feared every day that they were the ones who took you. Even now, knowing that they had no part in it, I'm still terrified that our family is going to be targeted next."

"Because of dad's position?"

"That. . . and because we're a prominent Light family. His aims may be to get rid of muggles and muggleborns, even halfbloods, but he's also going after anyone who opposes him." Her silence had Jamie approaching her and lifting her chin when she had let it fall to stare at the floor. "I won't let anything happen to you. Never again."

She smiled. "I'm use to having my life threatened. This may not be my usual kind of fight, but I'll learn. I'll get stronger. And then we can protect each other like always."

"No matter what I say you won't stay out of this, will you?"

"Will you stay out of it?" The silence was answer enough. "Then we fight together."

She lifted her right hand with her pinky extended out, a smile on her face. He looked down at her gesture and smiled himself. He hooked his right pinky with hers. "And we die together."

A pact similar to the one they use to make as kids right before they got themselves in some sort of trouble.

Mr. Wilkins came back into the library, causing Buffy to realize that they talked throughout their entire lunch break. "You two haven't eaten your lunch yet?" He must have saw the full tray on the table. They shook their heads, causing Mr. Wilkins to sigh heavily. "Then hurry up and eat, so we can continue on with today's lesson."

As Buffy went with her brother to sit and eat their lunch she realized something – it didn't really matter what the future held. If war was to come, then she'll do like she's always done. She'll fight and protect the ones she loves with everything she has.

 _Somewhere in Scotland_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _February 18th, 1976_

Lily never considered herself a vindictive person. Yes, she thought about getting even with some people, but mostly she didn't put those thoughts into action. The Marauders did not count though. They deserved everything they got. So if she sat in Potions Class reading the Venenum Fieri with the cover in plain sight of the Slytherins it was out of pure spite. Not only did Severus keep glancing back at her, but most of Slytherin along with Professor Slughorn were also.

Slughorn approached her table she shared with Cassie Clareborn from her year. "My dear, I seem to be unable to contain myself any longer, where on earth did you find that book? I've been looking for a copy for decades."

She stared at the Professor over the top of the book, but she could see out of the corner of her eye that she had the attention of most of the class. "Oh, I received it as a gift from a friend for my birthday."

"A friend? That's some friend you have there, Miss Evans. You by chance wouldn't mind giving me the name of your friend. I would like to know where they might have gotten such a rare find."

Does he actually believe she'll just tell him who gave her the book? He must be really desperate for a copy. "I'm sorry, Professor. I don't think she wants me to broadcast her name. You can understand, can't you Professor?"

"Yes, yes," Slughorn spoke in a rush. "of course. I wouldn't want your friendship to be jeopardized." He turned and took a step to walk away, but stopped and faced her again. "Would you mind if one day I might borrow it?" Really desperate.

She gave her friendliest smile and said, "I'll think about it."

That seemed to satisfy him since he moved back to the front of the class and informed the remaining students working on that day's potion to bottle a sample and place it on his desk.

She gathered all her things and packed them away, even the Venenum Fieri, putting extra protection around her bag just in case. She wouldn't put it past some of the Slytherins to attempt to steal the book in their desire to own it. When the bell rang she was ready to leave. As she past the last table where Sirius and Remus sat, Sirius came up behind her, leaned in close, and whispered, "That was worthy of the Marauders, Lilykins."

Donning an innocent expression, she said, "I have no idea what you're talking about. And don't call me that."

Sirius grinned, clearly not believing her. "James would be so proud." He turned and left, followed by Remus, who gave a nod and smile of acknowledgment, and then Peter.

A smile caused her lips to twitch in its fight to be released and her stomach fluttered. She shouldn't want the Marauders approval, especially James', but the feeling of achievement never left her throughout the whole day.

When she entered her dorm to drop her things off before dinner she saw the Potter's hawk, Adonis sitting on the ledge of the open window. She crossed the room and grabbed the letter from the hawk's leg. It was a letter from Buffy. They had been writing to each other since her birthday. She was pretty sure they were friends now. She smiled at that. Maybe next year won't be as horrible as she thought it would be with Alice graduating. Maybe she actually will have a friend. . .


End file.
